The Black Apprentice
by the emerald wolf
Summary: While in search of the bandit Snow White, the evil queen's carriage stumbles across a lost young girl. Upon seeing herself in the eyes of the orphan, Regina can't help but take the girl in, raising her as both apprentice and daughter. But is there something greater at play than just chance at play?
1. The Devil's Carrige

The Black Apprentice

Chapter one

The Devil's Carriage

_While in search of the bandit Snow White, Queen Regina's carriage stumbles across a lost young girl. Upon seeing herself in the eyes of the orphan, Regina can't help but take the girl in, raising her as both apprentice and daughter. But is there something greater at play than just chance at play?_

The black carriage jerked roughly as it raced down the bumpy dirt road, its lace and curtains bobbing at every turn. To many it was an eyesore, the dark galloping horses signaling only one thing to the people of the kingdom.

The evil queen.

Dressed in rags a girl no older than 10 stumbled through the forest, her short brown hair bobbing as she stepped over a fallen log, looking around in bewilderment, lost and confused in more ways than one.

When the girl finally stumbled onto the flattened road in front of her, she was relieved, finding the road easier to walk on than the uneven forest floor, her bare feet already sore and swollen from the twigs and rocks, and a road had to lead somewhere, if she could find a village perhaps she could find her way home...wherever that was.

The child had barely stumbled into the road when a black chariot came barreling down the road, there was plenty of space, plenty of time to avoid it, but instead she froze. Watching the horses charge closer and closer like a deer in headlights. Frightened by the huffing horses and the thunder of hooves.

With an angry yell the driver pulled to a stop, mere seconds before he would have collided with the girl. His continued yells muffled by his dark helmet.

The carriage door flew open with a bang, a sharp female voice cut harshly through the air as a woman emerged, her elegant black dress trailing behind her.

"Why have we stopped!" she screeched, her eyes shooting daggers at her driver, her attention turning to the child a moment later. Her eyes sharpened on her, causing the child to stumble back a fearfully. "Who are you?" she called out, looking the girl up and down as if disapproving of the rags she called clothes.

"I, um..." The girl stuttered as the woman came up to her, towering above her at twice her height. The wind seeming to fall still, as if careful not to disturb the queen's unwavering presence.

"Well?" she snapped again, growing impatient. "What. Is. your. name?" she said, slowly, talking down to the child and speaking each word clearly. "Don't make me ask again." the girl's heart thundered in her chest like a hummingbird, her mouth dry as she struggled to form the words.

"I don't have one." she finally said, looking up at the stranger in a mix of confusion and fear. Regina paused, one hand falling to her hip as she shot her the universal _'that's bullshit' _look.

"Do you _know _who I am?" she said, lowering her voice to serious measure, the way a mother scolds a child even without yelling. "I don't tolerate-" she cut herself off as the girl shook her head. "You don't know who I am?" she asked again, almost serious in her disbelief.

"I'm sorry." the girl said truthfully, looking hard at the woman, glancing at the carriage yet feeling nothing, unable to recognize her, searching her mind but finding no memories at all. The queen stared down at the girl for a moment, contemplating what to do with the child.

_She's obviously lying. _She told herself. _Everyone in the kingdom knows who I am._ She paused, magic sparking in her hand. _She's in my way. _But she couldn't help but stare down in the girl's large green eyes. She hadn't run away...in fact, her eyes were pure, as if they hadn't seen the world, they held no darkness, and they'd seen no pain. Allowing the magic to fade from her twitching fingers Regina smiled, doing her best to appear kind.

"Why don't you take me to your parents?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet, but the girl shook her head.

"I don't have any." The queen faltered. Was she for real? No family, not even a name?

"Where do you live?" she asked but once again the girl shrugged, a silent unknowing in her eyes. A purity that she remembered use to shine in her eyes long, long ago. "Then I'll leave you alone." she said. Turning on her heel and making her way back to the carriage, the girl hurrying to the side of the road so the carriage could move. Stopping one of her knights at the door the queen pulled him close.

"Kill her." she whispered quietly into his ear. "Take her into the woods and leave her for the wolves." the Guard nodded, helping her up a step and waving for the driver to go before making his way to the remaining girl. She looked up at him curiously as he took roughly by the hand, leading her into the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked, cringing as twigs scraped against her skin, squirming in the man's grasp. "What are you doing?"

"Her majesty's ordered me to lead you to safety." he lied, letting go and allowing the girl to follow him willingly. Minutes turned to hours until she could no longer see the road behind them. Something rustled in the bushes beside her and the girl jumped, glancing back for the knight to protect her, her eyes widening to see that he had vanished.

_I'm lost. _She thought to herself, turning back to the moving bush, fear finally flashing in her eyes, as a wolf emerged prowling from the bushes, its matted grey fur bristling as the rest of the pack emerged, surrounding her. Their fearsome growls filling the air. The girl cringed, her taking off in a dash, her small bleeding feet flying across the ground desperately, tripping over a log and sending her sprawling across the ground. Swallowing hard as the wolves approached. The alpha lunged, jumping into the air only to be thrown back as the woman from before came into view. Her black dress trailing behind her as the wolves turned on her. Each flying back with a swift flick of her wrist until the pack retreated, vanishing behind a lush curtain of trees. Breathing deeply the girl rose to her feet, staring at the woman in surprise.

"You...how did you..." she trailed off, taking a tentative step back, to slow as Regina snatched her hand, crouching down to her height and pulling her closer.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, see." she said, creating a piece of cake in her free hand, watching as the girl's eyes went wide, eyeing it hungrily. "I'm not going to hurt you...I can use magic...that's all." she said gently, twisting her hand to shape the cake, creating several kinds of toys before allowing it to vanish into the air. "That's how I knew you were in danger…my magic told me…Are you still scared of me?" she asked, false sorrow and curiosity filling her voice but the girl shook her head, her smile widening, intrigued by this idea of magic, the ability to pull cake and toys from thin air. The queen rose to her feet. "That's good!" She exclaimed, putting her hands together excitedly. "Usually I would escort you home now but...didn't you say you were lost?"

"I don't have a home." the girl said shyly, kicking the ground with her shoe. "I…I don't remember anything…"

"How sad." Regina said, crouching down in mock sympathy. "What do you say I take you back to my home?" she asked, the girl's head snapping up in shock. "You can stay as long as you need to recover and find your way home." she offered as the girl's excitement grew.

"Really?" she begged, her emerald eyes gleaming as she flung herself forward, wrapping Regina in an embrace. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" she pleaded, burying her face in the stranger's dress as if she'd known her, her whole life. Regina's eyes widened, a small but sincere smile growing as she allowed the child to embrace her, reveling in the almost foreign feeling of love for the first time since...since Daniel.

The Queen led the child back to the carriage, allowing a confused but silent guard to help them both up the step. The girl sat quietly, grinning ear to ear in her rags as if with nothing she was the happiest child alive. The sun dancing off of her dirty red and brown hair, her legs kicking the chair lightly beneath her.

"Are you excited?" she asked and the girl nodded, staring out the window eagerly. "Now I know you said you don't have a name...but I am going to need something to call you...so pick a name...any one you like." The girl paused for only a moment. Looking out the window at the passing spring scenery in thought before returning her gaze to the dark queen before her, noting how the sun reflected off her skin like an angel.

"Anya." she announced firmly, making up her mind. "You can call me Anya."

Anya gaped out the window as what had started as a small dot in the distance became a castle, larger than anything she'd ever imagined.

"Didn't I mention?" the dark angel asked, a grin twisting at her bright red lips as she watched Anya's shocked reaction. "I'm a queen."


	2. The Angel's Castle

Chapter Two

The Angel's Castle

_In case you haven't noticed this story is going to focus a bit on the softer side of Regina, the one who loves Henry and her father. It's going to show a lot of the woman behind the monster which I can't get enough of in the show, but I AM going to do my best to keep her in character...I have big plans for this story and in the next few chapters you will see what I mean._

"Whoa..." The girl whispered as she stepped cautiously through the tile hallways, looking around in amazement as the '_queen'_ led her to her room as she'd put it.

"And this will be your bed chambers." The angel said, turning back to smile at Anya, whose mouth visibly dropped at the sight of the room, it was beautiful, gorgeous even. a King size canopy bed was placed against the far wall, beside it was a small nightstand, handcrafted from white elk tree, and beside that was a beautifully crafted matching dresser. On the other side was a balcony raised above the courtyard, high enough in the tower to peek over the edges of the castle to view an elaborate sunset, painting the sky pink in dusk.

"I-It's..." Anya began but the queen stopped her, raising her delicate hand to silence the child as she made her way to the closet, the doors flung open with a flick of her wrist, revealing a large room, silken dresses lined the walls, every color and design the young girl could imagine as she rushed in, running her hand along the smooth fabric, reveling in its soft touch. "It is amazing." she muttered softly as if entranced by the fabric.

"So did you ever have a room to yourself?" Regina asked, receiving a sad and almost blank look from the little girl, her attention ripped viciously from the expensive gifts the queen had just granted. "Oh yes, right, you don't remember...anything?" she pressed but the girl only shook her head, her russet hair waving around her as she shook her head. Seemingly no longer interested in the dresses around her. Regina sighed, perking up as an idea raced across her mind and she set her hand gently on the girl's back, leading her onto the balcony where she became enchanted by the setting sun.

"It is beautiful." she said, suddenly leaning into the queen's dress. The woman's eyes sharpened at the intrusion only to soften as she realized how the girl's eyes sagged tiredly, and she was trying not to fall asleep on the black silken dress. Almost reveling in the childlike mannerism the queen smiled briefly. She was doing it, it was working. the home the castle the gifts...she would live with her...she'd look up to her...and to one person in the world she wouldn't be known as '_the evil queen.' _rather she'd be known as Regina. Her fantasy was interrupted however when she spotted something glimmering gold under the girl's shirt, peeking out of her collar.

"Where did you get that?" she asked and the girl looked up at her, confused by her serious tone before pulling the rest of a gold necklace from her shirt, holding the round, gear like pendant in her hand for the queen to see.

"I've had it for as...well as long as I can remember." she confided. "I don't know what it means or where I got it...just that it's mine."

"Together in Paris." The queen read curiously. Biting the inside of her lips in wonder.

"Do you think it can help me remember my past?" the girl asked, growing excited. "My life until now?" she girl turned, leaning on the railing of the balcony, almost swaying with excitement as her smile grew becoming lost in her own fantasy. "I've stared at this necklace for hours, just wondering...maybe it can tell me about my family! My parents! I could go home!" the words ran through the queen's veins like ice.

No, this wasn't right! She'd been doing everything right, a home, clothes, gifts, she was being kind, good even and yet the girl was talking about remembering her family and going home? The queen almost couldn't control the rage welling up inside her, what could she possibly remember that was better than this? Better than a palace? Or worse...what if she did remember? What if one day the necklace acted like a trigger to her amnesia? No...She wouldn't take that chance.

She raised a hand to freeze the girl, she would take the necklace now, in a way the girl wouldn't notice, and then she could never leave her.

"Do you think you could do it with magic?" the girl's voice broke in, and Regina found herself staring down into a pair of bright green eyes, wide with naiveté. The queen hesitated a second before smiling.

"We can try." she said kindly, talking down to the child who was immediately thrown into a fit of laughter.

"You will!" she cried out, her wide eyes growing wider as she jumped gently for joy, before flinging her small arms around Regina's waist. a smile wavered on the queen's lips becoming filled with the child's joy, feeling almost the way she had as a young woman, trapped but somewhat happy on her small family ranch.

"Of course I will." she soothed, crouching down to the girl's height. "Just...give me the necklace and I will experiment with it...see what I can do." the girl nodded, hesitating as she reached to pull it off, finally thrusting it into Regina's grasp faithfully, a trust Regina attempted to assure with a soft smile, her nose crinkling for a second as she sniffed the air, quickly rising to her feet.

"Now, let's get you washed up, we'll have a late dinner and put you to bed ok?" she said, more of a statement than a question as she rose to her feet, looking over her shoulder towards the bedroom door. "Daddy!" she called, watching as an old man hobbled into the room, he was dressed as a butler, his grey hair was balding and he bowed in her presence.

"Yes my dearest?" he asked, his old eyes wandering to the guest.

"Take her to the bath." Regina demanded with a snap of her fingers. "And prepare dinner while the maids tend to her." The old man nodded and with a gentle urge from Regina Anya followed her father down the hall leaving Regina alone in the black and white bedroom, glaring down loathsomely at the golden pendant in her hand before striding to her own room, pulling out a box separated into compartments, each labeled with the name of a different ingredient. she mixed a couple of the positions before dropping the necklace into the vile elixir watching the clear liquid turn a nasty shade of green. The witch growled, using magic to make the necklace appear, dry in her hand. Angrily she marched over to her mirror holding the locket up as a man's face appeared in the glass.

"Mirror, mirror on my wall, to whom does this locket belong."

"Very interesting." the mirror said back, squinting to examine the pendent. "Together in Paris...what do you think that means?"

"I don't know! If I did do you think I would be asking you?" she snapped, "Now shut up and do your job!"

"humm..." The mirror mused, "This is going to take a few days."

"What?" the queen sneered. "You ALWAYS have answers...You're magic for god's sake!"

"Yes well even with magic there is an awful lot of history and information to search for." the queen bit her lip, pouting for a moment.

"Fine." she snapped waving a hand over the mirror forcing the face to vanish. It wasn't like she had time for that right away anyway. Her attention was pulled from the mystery as the dinner bell sounded, its gentle ring echoing through the hallways. The queen sighed in frustration, waving a hand over her body, finding herself in a new dress after a puff of smoke. Now free of her black traveling dress she now wore a black and purple dress, ruffled at the bottom as she made her way down the hall, allowing her raven hair to fall over her slender shoulders. Practicing a smile before entering the dining room where Anya had already taken seat.

"Good evening." Regina greeted, examining the girl who rose and curtsied in her majesty's presence, taking a moment to twirl happily in her shimmering gold dress, watching its round bottom swirl around her like water. "Well it looks like you're enjoying yourself." Regina laughed, taking a seat across from Anya.

"Yes thank you!" she called out excitedly, so excited that she was rocking in her chair, kicking her feet absentmindedly under the table until accidentally kicking the underside and sending both of their forks and spoons scattering. "Sorry!" she yelped, reaching out quickly to fix her mess, failing as she stretched across the table in an attempt to reach Regina's scattered silverware.

"It's alright." Regina said, taking slight breath before waving her hand gracefully. Anya's eyes widened as the dishes rose into the air, swirling around each other for a moment, more or less so Regina could watch the wonder in the child's eyes before setting them down perfectly into place. The mishap almost forgiven just for the look of dumb foundment Anya gave, as if she had been searching for the wires.

"That's amazing!" she called, immediately quieted herself, lowering her voice to a modest level, just above a whisper. "Do you think you could show me how to do that?" she asked, straightening her back as if to impress the queen of her new found manners. Regina's heart skipped a beat at the idea, having an apprentice would be very useful but beyond that the girl was interested...she didn't need to be tricked as she once had. The door opened before the queen could reply and she quickly gathered her thoughts as Anya's attention turned excitedly to the approaching food, the smell itself was so fulfilling the girl could feel her empty stomach turning.

The butler put down tray upon tray of food, turkey, deer, potatoes, bread and the list goes on, filling up the large table before Anya's beaming gaze. Finally settling down a handful of desserts the butler left, bowing steadily before leaving.

"Help yourself." Regina said, watching the girl dive hungrily into the food, taking a bit of everything in arms reach, filling up her plate with a variety of foods, reaching for the cake before taking a single bite. "Hey." The queen scalded, similar to the voice of a mother's. "Eat your dinner first." the girl nodded, placing the delicacy down before taking a large bite of her food.

_She lacks manner. _Regina thought, watching the girl gobble down her food, _but nothing that can't be corrected. _

"Were you able to learn about my necklace?" The girl's question cut through the queen's thoughts and she looked up to find the girl staring anxiously at her, her eyes full of excitement. Regina hesitated a moment, contemplating the price of a lie, she could easily tell her she was just a farmer's daughter which from the looks of it seemed quite possible and her parents were dead...she wouldn't mind news like that...Anya would have no choice but to stay with her, but if the truth was savory than the possible smile from the girl would outshine several stars.

The queen shook her head her jewelry swinging lazily around her.

"I'm sorry, magic this powerful will take time."

"How long?"

"Days, months, years even." she exaggerated, "It may not even be possible."

"Oh..." The girl trailed off, looking back down at her half eaten food in disappointment.

"Hey." the queen snapped, slightly offended. "You're in a castle, you're eating a banquet, and you're in a dress lined with gold...why is that _one _necklace so precious to you?"

"And I'm grateful." Anya said, using her fork to pick at the potatoes, drawing little faces in the mesh. "But that necklace is mine...I just want to know what happened...What could have taken my memory? And my parents...did they die...or did they just abandon me?" she trailed off quickly taking a bite to stop herself from thinking, to dap the tears welling in her eyes. Regina paused, sighing at Anya's sorrow. She couldn't relate to the pain...she would have _loved _for her mother to have just vanished one day.

"Champagne?" her father asked, having appeared at her side while she was in a daze. Regina nodded quietly, still in thought as he poured her a glass and moved on, asking Anya delicately.

"Hey!" She snapped at him. "She's a child, does it _look _like she should have champagne?"

"No, I'm sorry." he apologized, rolling the bottle he was holding out to Anya over for Regina to see. "That is why I am offering her children's cider." Regina froze as he continued, ignoring Anya's shocked face from Regina's demands, the child's attention quickly turning to thank him and taking a drink.

_I get it..._ Regina trailed off. _Daddy is perhaps the only person who still loves me..._she trailed off, knowing he meant the world to her which is why she had stolen him back from the wicked queen of hearts a few months before, and she began to slightly understand why Anya was desperate for her memories. Regina didn't say anything for a few moments, contemplating the worth of Anya's memories to her...clearly they were a valuable piece in the game and Regina was determined to play it appropriately.


	3. Training

Chapter Three

Training

_I would like to personally apologize to __JamieOUAT I didn't forget your PM and I feel horrible for taking so long to update, life's just been super busy at the moment. Although it was your PM that made me interested in writing it again. I do know what I want to do with the fanfiction it's just difficult for me to sit down and write and more importantly figure out HOW to write what I want to happen. Also please leave a review tell me what you do and don't like and maybe which chapter is your favorite, I really do need guidance in this story._

"How does magic work?" Anya asked curiously, tilting her head in question as she stared across the table at the black queen.

"Well..." She trailed off. Trying to explain magic simply was like explaining surgery to a child. "All it is, is desire. If you really want something to happen, to create something...you need to will it. See it in your mind and make it happen." she said, doing her best to leave out the twisted emotions involved, this child seemed to young...to innocent to understand it, and Regina feared that introducing her to anger at such an early stage would drive her away.

"I...I don't think I understand." Anya began. "If it's that easy why can't you unlock my memories?"

"Well it isn't that easy...I guess you'll understand soon...when you start your apprenticeship." Regina said, momentarily avoiding Anya's gaze her eyes widening, staring at the dark angel in shock. Her attention hooked. That one word seeming to hold a magic of its own.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "Thank you!" Anya rose, making a move to hug the queen but fell to an abrupt halt under her piercing gaze, the conduct to out of line even for the queen. Anya stumbled back into the chair, bumping the table clumsily and the queen sighed.

_I've got my work cut out for me. _The queen thought to herself as Anya scrambled around the table, fixing the placement she'd knocked over. Her attention finally turning back to the queen.

"Thank you Regina!" She cried out excitedly, receiving one of the queen famous to-kill stares, her gaze softening momentarily, knowing that she should be insulted by the lack of formality, yet there was something in the child's words, the innocence as she said her name that Regina couldn't bring herself to scold her. A kindness lost in others when in the witch's presence. She was never referred to as Regina anymore.

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to wait and see how you take to magic." she said, a slight hesitation in her voice, before rising from the table. "It's been a long day and I think it's time little girls go to bed." nodding Anya hurried from the room, leaving Regina to return to her own chambers, sighing as she took a seat in front of her mirror. Staring long and hard at herself as she gathered her thoughts. The road ahead would certainly not be easy but she was certain that Anya could do it...with the proper motivation.

Days passed but Anya showed no signs of magic, and once again found herself staring intently at the amethyst stone pedestaled in front of Regina's mirror, but after hours nothing happened and Regina was ready to give up.

"What's the point?" She sighed, growing frustrated as she began to pack up the scattered magical items, potions and rocks, the simplest of witchcraft.

"No wait!" Anya pleaded. "I've almost got it." she begged, jumping up from her chair.

"Look kid we've got to face the facts, not everyone is born with magic." the queen replied, the stone appearing magically in her hand without a second thought, almost as if to prove how simple it was.

"But I'm getting close I can feel it." Anya begged, clapping her hands together in a pleading gesture. "I can do it I know I can! I want to!" she cried, her emotions growing, a tantrum building inside of her, her voice rising almost to a shout. Regina's eyes sharpened, a menacing glare over taking her. She would not tolerate such behavior. She was a queen for god sakes and his child had no right to scream at her. However before Regina could lash out Anya fell silent and the queen was overtaken with shock. The black gemstone resting peacefully in Anya's hand both girls standing in wide eyed shock as the orphan had snatched it from her hand with a cloud of seemingly orange smoke.

"I-I did it." Anya gasped, amazed by her own success.

"Interesting." Regina mused, looking the girl up and down. The spike of emotions, the intensity must have triggered her true desire within her. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Does this mean I can keep training?" Anya begged her eyes sparkling with excitement as the sorceress nodded. "Yes! Thank you! I promise I won't let you down."

Weeks passed and the hot summer began to fade away as leaves turned gold and crimson, falling like graceful feathers from their trees. The leaf covered pass crunching under their footsteps as the witch and her apprentice made their way through the woods. The child seemingly carefree, safe as long as her angel was near.

"Regina look at this!" She exclaimed, smiling as with excitement as she closed her eyes, concentrating for a moment as the winds picked up around her, blowing a nearby pile of leaves sending them spiraling playfully around the child. Rustling her now combed and beautiful red hair.

"Very good." The queen laughed, smiling as Anya raced around her, admiring the innocent oddities of nature that the evil queen had long since forgotten. Blind to the beauty by her rage. The child was like a breath of fresh air, a difference between her guards and anger and duties. Beyond that, Anya was a reflection into her past.

"Oh! And this!" Anya cried out excitedly, putting a good several feet between herself and the queen before holding out her hand, palm up. She stared at it intently for a moment, concentrating until a small flickering flame appeared barely the size of an acorn before vanishing into the air. "Did you see that? I'm getting better! I'm going to control fire just like you."

"Oh no, no, no." the raven haired angel laughed, shaking her head. "Fire is _my _thing, find your own."

"But I wanted to control fire." the girl pleaded unable to stop grinning, after all her angel was only playing around.

"No, I'm serious." she replied, keeping a light hearted tone. "I'll teach you anything else but fire is my trademark...don't worry we'll find one for you." she said tapping the girl lightly on the nose before continuing down the leaf ridden path. The slightly disappointed but ever energetic redhead following closely behind.

"Are you going to teach me to ride a horse?" Anya questioned, pushing a skinny branch out of her way as she began to explore between the trees. Her bright yellow dress skimming the tops of the leaves at her ankles. "Wait am I going to fall?" she pouted, suddenly fearful, as if just realizing the danger. "What if it's too high?"

"You're not going to fall." the queen comforted, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to let you."

"Even if the horse is big?"

"Even if the horse is big." she reassured, snickering at the child's strangest of insecurities. Out of all of her training horse riding was one Regina looked forward to the most. The freedom, the power of the wind rushing through the rider's hair. She couldn't wait to see how Anya would take it. The whole thing felt like it would be perfect for an adventurous girl like Anya. The redhead smiled, glancing up at the queen the way one would a mother, the fading sunlight seeming to give an angelic light to the woman's dark dress.

"Thanks Regina." she muttered softly, reassured by the queen's words as she continued, swinging herself around the thick tree trunks, a sudden rustling catching her off guard and sending the child stumbling back, retreating to the queen's side. Clutching her legs, her gaze never leaving the bush.

"What is it now?" she asked, surprised by the girl's grip, doing her best not to pull away and straighten her dress.

"Do you think it's another wolf?" Anya whispered, as the bush shook again.

"No, not in these woods." the queen glanced down at Anya once, the child's terror filled eyes urging her on until the queen took several graceful steps forward, waving a lazy hand to push the bush aside, revealing nothing more than a white rabbit twitching in the leaves.

"Oh!" Anya half laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment before hurrying forward and crouching next to the creature, her eyes wide with excitement. "It's so cute! Regina!" she whined, reaching out and stroking the creature lightly. "It's so cute can we keep it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...rabbits are dirty, they smell and poop everywhere." the queen retorted, shaking her head. She was giving the girl a lot as it was, however she was unwilling to have her castle stink of rabbit droppings because a child begged her.

"Please Regina?"

"No." That's when it hit her, and the queen suddenly knelt down after Anya. Why was it letting her pet it? Rabbits were so easily frightened. As she knelt down she could see that the creature was trembling, lying on its side one leg kicking, its eyes wide in terror of the child yet its other leg remained perfectly still, A small cut running along its paw.

"Its hurt." The queen observed, examining the pathetic creature with a wary eye. It was going to die soon anyway, there was no need to waste her time.

"Aw..." Anya groaned. "Will it be alright?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Can we help it?" the girl's plea caught the queen off guard.

"Didn't I just tell you we can't keep it?"

"Just until it's healed." Anya begged. "You can teach me healing magic, and I'll feed and care for it I promise I will." she begged, clasping her hands together, her emerald eyes turning to her mother, who met her gaze coldly.

"No...no" she repeated, sighing before finally giving in. "Just until it's healed...then we release it...but this is homework you are going to have to heal it I won't help." without hesitation Anya scooped the rabbit into her arms rubbing gently behind its ear.

"Look at you're pretty snow white fur." she cooed, receiving an unnoticed death stare from Regina. "I think I'll name you Ivory."

"Alright...let's get Ivory back to the castle...I'll tell daddy to set up a cage for it." excitedly the ginger hurried back to the castle, the not as enthusiastic queen retreating to her room and with a sigh collapsed into a chair. She was tired, but there was something...refreshing that placed a smile on her lips. There was finally someone who wouldn't run from her, and just for a moment it gave her peace.

"Your majesty." And with those simple words, the moment was over.

"Yes what is it?" She snapped, glancing up into her mirror to find a face staring back at her. "What do you want?"

"My Queen...I've learned about the girl's home."

_(Things are finally about to get interesting! The next two chapters should be fun!)_


	4. A Shattered Past

Chapter Four

A Shattered Past

_Thanks for reading! :D What do you guys think of the new season? I just LOVE Cruella and Ursula! I would DIE if they did a scene in place of poor unfortunate souls._

_Edit: OMG the day after i wrote that note the episode was "poor unfortunate souls!" LOL_

"You have?" The queen choked out, her eyes wide, straightening up, her full attention on the mirror.

"Yes."

"Well? What is it? Tell me you fool." The woman's heart seemed to freeze, a dark side of her heart hoping that the girl's family was dead, that she could keep the child as her own, she could be her _savior _from the cruel world. "Is her family alive?"

"No." The mirror answered, his eyes reflecting a sorrow, but the queen relaxed, sighing in relief. She wouldn't have to worry about covering up any tracks, things were finally working towards her happy ending. "But-"

"But? What but?"

"The girl's family was murdered." He answered. "A dark sorcerer rampaged their home after a dispute."

"Sorcerer?" Regina asked, shifting uneasily. Normal families didn't have connections with sorcerers.

"Anya." the mirror answered, flashing before and after pictures of the child. "Short for the grand duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna, daughter of Sir. Nicholas Romanov."

"You're kidding." the queen asked flatly, her smooth lips agape in shock, her eyes piercing the mirror with her glare. Why could things never just turn out how she wanted them?

"Are you alright my queen?"

"I...I think I need a drink." she sighed, rising from her chair and moving to her nightstand, pouring a tall glass of red wine. The face following along in the mirrors lining her wall.

"The girl's grandmother, Maria Feodorovna was a great sorceress, probably the source of Anya's power since it's not too rare for magic to skip a generation." the queen sipped her wine, staring uneasily at the mirror, already considering how she could present the truth to Anya. If she told it right the girl would want to carry on magic in order to carry on her grandmother's name or contrary she might detest magic due to this evil wizard.

"Who killed them?" she sighed, tossing her black hat onto the nearby bed. After all she was the one who asked to know Anya's past.

"A dark magician named Rasputin." the face vanished, replaced by a black and white picture of a deformed looking man rampaging a ballroom, a noble Czar lying dead at his throne. "Look closely my queen." the mirror continued, the picture shifting, color filling the lines creating a shimmering golden ceiling, revealing a palace to rival her own, but most of all the man's face, it seemed to shift ever so slightly.

"Rumpelstiltskin." the name barely more than a whisper. Lifting a delicate hand to cover her mouth as if afraid to be heard.

"Rasputin was one of his many aliases I suppose. The dark one had made short work of the family but for some reason allowed Nicholas's youngest daughter to survive." the mirror seemed to shrug. "I don't know why."

"Why? What did that bastard have to gain?" she hissed, pacing uneasily around her room. This certainly complicated things. The queen saw her teacher on a regular basis, she was always making deals with him, Anya was bound to meet him eventually and if he triggered any memories for her... "Was anything missing?"

"That's where things get messy, when the royal family passed their kingdom erupted. The castle was seized and many valuables were stolen. There were rumors that the duchess and empress survived but those have just been rumors. I have been unable to clarify if the queen is indeed alive."

"Well that's just great." she hissed, already pouring a second glass. "Any other news?" she snapped, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Just one more thing...it seems that the family had once harbored the criminal Snow White." the queen's eyes sharpened, marching over and placing herself inches from her mirror, the fire of a demon burning inside of her. "As I recall you made a deal with the wizard once to ...pay back any disloyalty caused by their...unwillingness to hand the runaway over." the light left Regina's eyes, stumbling gracefully back she finished her drink and stood, unresponsive for a moment before sending it across the room, the glass shattering against the wall before collapsing onto her bed.

"I...ordered the death of Anya's family."

"It appears so my queen."

Regina could barely breathe, her breath catching in her throat. What was she to make of this? As of now the child was serving as everything the witch had longed for, a daughter, an apprentice, a second chance... but it was all doomed from the start.

"Is everything alright?" a small voice asked, Anya appearing in the doorway, startling Regina. Her childish eyes falling on the shattered glass.

"Everything's fine." Regina forced a smiled, receiving an uneasy look from her mirror. "It was an accident...Just a mistake..."

"Oh...alright." she shrugged, Regina's butler appearing behind her. "Mr. Henry has been helping me take care of Ivory. Do you want to come see?"

"Not. Right. Now." The queen replied, biting her lips, each word coming out somewhat cruelly. Causing the child to withdraw, backing up carefully into Henry's legs. He made short eye contact with his daughter, nodding in understanding before leading the child away, distracting her with discussion of her new found pet.

"Well my queen...what are you going to tell the child?" the mirror asked once the two were safely out of earshot. There was a moment of silence as the queen thought out her options.

"Nothing." she said smoothly. "I don't know what happened to her family and this conversation never happened." She told him, making eye contact with her ghost of a partner. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, my queen."


	5. Heartless (part one)

Chapter Five

Heartless (part one)

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months and months to years, but still Anya expected nothing from her queen. The young redhead aging gracefully to her awkward tween years, not quite a woman...but not quite a child either. Anya's magic had advanced greatly for her age, no doubt due to the magic in her blood...but still not quite where Regina wanted it.

"Where are we going Regina?" Anya called again as the queen led her further into the crisp green jungle. Flashing the black clad woman a lopsided grin, her ponytail swaying behind her as she tried to keep pace with the queen.

"We're almost there." Regina insisted, the blunt discomfort in her tone bringing Anya to a halt. There was something wrong, the girl could tell. Her mother was usually so cheerful around her...except for sometimes, when Anya could swear it was like she didn't recognize the girl but those days once few and far between had multiplied as of late, Anya watching as Regina distanced herself from the child. Something had to be wrong but she couldn't tell what.

"Maybe we could bring back a friend for Ivory?" Anya questioned, pushing a tree branch out of her way. "It's been so long since she's seen another rabbit." but her questions fell on deaf ears, her hope diminishing as the queen ignored her.

"Here is fine." the queen muttered as they came to a small clearing. Looking around, making sure no one was around.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? Yes of course, we're just here to practice." Regina confirmed a little too quickly, dusting off her dress. "Fire." Anya hesitated, earning a scalding look from the queen. "I said fire." Anya nodded, taking a deep breath before waving her arms, fire flying out at the tree tops, the leaves catching in the sparks, the scene before her beginning to collapse under the flames. "Air." like a trained dog Anya obeyed, another deep breath seemed to twist the wind of the meadow on itself, crushing weight snapped the trees, debris falling to the ground, the tree finally hitting the ground. The fire spreading. "Put it out." Anya attempted to obey, the wind picking up, concentrating intently on the orange flames her wind just blew them farther, spreading closer and closer to the fiery headed girl. Her heart beginning to pound furiously in her chest, the girl finally falling apart, abandoning magic and lifting her hands to shield her face from the heat.

Unable to put out the fire Regina stepped forward, a subtle snap of her fingers extinguishing the blazing inferno.

"We'll work on it." The Queen announced, reaching out a hand to help her up.

"I-I'm sorry." Anya stuttered. "I'll get it though I promise, just let me try again."

"It's alright today...I actually had another lesson in mind...a more advanced lesson, _if _you think you can handle it."

"Yes! Anything!" Anya exclaimed in excitement, her eyes bulging but instead of even smiling at her enthusiasm Regina got down on her knees, placing both hands on Anya's tiny shoulders.

"Anya...I need you to be honest. Do you trust me?" taken off guard by her question Anya hesitated, her emerald eyes searching Regina's in confusion, finding some sort of dread behind them.

"Y-yes of course. You saved my life, why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Then you must trust what I am about to do is for your own good." the queen replied, rising to her feet, a simple wave of her arm bringing a herd of rabbits rushing from their hiding spot within a nearby bush. Anya smiled, her joy short lived as Regina singled one out, trapping it with magic and pulling it forward, it's shaking and trembling form pathetic and scared.

"Anya..." The queen took a deep breath, bracing herself for the reaction to come. "I need you to rip out its heart."

Heartbreak struck her eyes, her soul shattering at the mention of the deed as the redhead stumbled away from the queen.

"What?" Anya cringed, staring shocked at the queen's face. "N-no...how could you ask me that?"

"Do it." the queen replied forcefully, holding the rabbit up to the child. "Anya, please...it's the next step in your training."

"No."

"It's for your own good Anya...I want you to be able to protect yourself." The queen lied, denying that, perhaps Anya was too young to take this step.

"No!" Anya screamed, getting worked up, her heart thundering in her chest. Who was this woman? Her queen would never have asked her to do this. She was always kind...firm but kind to her. Why would she even ask this of her?"

"I cannot continue to teach you magic if you don't do this." Regina reasoned, her plea falling on deaf ears.

"Fine." the child yelled back. "If this is the price then I don't need to learn magic." she surprised herself by yelling, magic was her freedom...but there was no way she could do what was asked of her. She ignored the obvious look of hurt in her mother's eyes. Watching her shattering heart reflected in her shimmering eyes.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, even the wind fell silent around them as the bunny whimpered. Regina was the first to break eye contact. Looking away in defeat.

"Alright." she muttered, placing the white rabbit on the ground, watching it bound away. "You're right...I shouldn't have asked this of you." but her apology didn't seem to affect the child and Regina was saddened to see the look of horror in the child's eyes. What had happened could not be undone. Anya would never forget this side of Regina. Not her mother or even her mentor, but a monster.

"Come along." Regina snapped, turning her back on the child so she couldn't see the heartbreak in her eyes. The child staring at her in confusion as the queen pretended nothing had happened. "We don't want to be late for supper."

The night passed in silence, Regina locked herself away in her chambers, leaving Anya alone to wander the halls, skipping her evening lesson had left her with more free time than she knew what to do with. Taking the time to spoil Ivory and ponder the day's events. She'd never seen that side of Regina. Even if Anya did have the heart to do it she would never have been able to return to Ivory, knowing that she'd taken the heart of what could have been her brother or distant cousin. She would never be able to look Ivory in her little black eyes again!

Finding her reasons satisfactory Anya retired herself to a night of dreams, hoping that by tomorrow, all would be forgotten.

Anya awoke to a silent morning, the air still unsettled by the previous day. Entering the banquet hall she found her mother, smiling brightly at her.

"Good morning...you slept late today." Anya stared at her puzzled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to read the clock...usually she was awake a full hour before at the crack of dawn.

"I'm...late?" she yawned but the queen only laughed it off.

"It's alright it happened every now and then. I was thinking today could be...our day off. Just to relax." There was something strange about the queen this morning...she was just... too kind...too lenient. Glancing over her shoulder Anya could see a table full of sweets rather than the usual breakfast.

"Dessert?" she asked, glancing at the clock again, almost worried she'd slept through the _entire _day. But once again the queen only laughed, the chuckle coming off forced.

"Do you like it? I thought it would be nice to have something sweet for a change." Anya stared at the queen's obvious attempts to win her back...and she wasn't sure if it was working. She kind of just wished they could go back to the way things were instead of all this awkward tension hanging heavily in the air.

"Um...Thank you." The redhead said uncertainly, sitting down at the table, sparing another unsure glance at Regina before helping herself to an éclair. Anya had always loved the cream filled delicacy...but the chocolate frosting had always been too much for the queen. So the child was surprised when Regina too helped herself to an éclair, smiling as if it too was her favorite. It was just too odd for her, this pushover side was just too out of character...She was trying too hard.

As the day went on and Regina excused herself to her chambers Anya decided to stroll through the woods, gentle twirls of her hand bringing the leaves to dance around her, the smooth wind she created, calming to her unpleasant day.

It wasn't until the bushes began to rustle did she stop, grinning as she eased her way towards the bush, searching for another rabbit.

"It's alright...you can come out." she comforted, reaching her hand into the shrub.

A hand gripped her solidly inside the bush, causing the girl to scream, pulling herself free she stumbled desperately away, collapsing in a sitting position her dress flared along the ground around her. Gasping as a boy rose from the shrubbery appearing to be about the same age as the young princess. Anya sucked in a breath to scream but the boy lunged for her, covering her mouth with his hand.

"No, no, no please don't scream." he begged, his heavy Irish accent strange and foreign to the spoiled child. "I didn't mean to startle you, oh please don't scream." They stared at each other for a second, the child finally pushing his hand away and stumbling to her feet. Eyeing him warily.

"Who are you?" she demanded, observing the boy's dirty reddish-brown hair that fell all the way to his ears, his clothes torn and in rags, his shimmering brown eyes almost pleading with her.

"I'm Dimitri." he answered obediently. "And you?"

"...Anya...What are you doing here?" she questioned, circling him, unsure of how to feel about this little intrusion.

"I-I was hungry...My brother and sister are starving we don't have any food a-and I heard that the queen had food and-" he trailed off, catching his folly as Anya's gaze sharpened.

"You were going to steal from us?"

"N-no! I mean yes but...maybe. Please don't call the guards." he begged. His thick accent drawing her curiosity. She couldn't remember the time before she lived with Regina and therefore found his accent...odd...did all peasants talk like that?

"I'm not going to call the guards." Anya answered after a moment of silence. The boy sighing in relief.

"Thank yo-"

"But you have to leave now." She demanded, holding her head up high, her stance straight as she'd seen the queen do when she was being forceful. "You don't belong here."

"But I don't have any food." He pleaded. "My siblings, they could die."

"Isn't it your parent's job to supply food?" Anya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be at home doing chores or something?"

"My...My parents are dead." sucking in a breath the princess fell silent, sighing as she drew herself closer to the boy, glancing around as if to make sure they were alone.

"Here." She told him, reaching into her purse, pulling out a trio of pastries. "I swiped these from breakfast this morning...they should still be good. The boy's eyes shimmered with gratitude, diving quickly into the desert.

"Thank you!" he cried out through his chewing the child biting her lip not to scald him.

"Shah, be quiet they'll hear you."

"Thank you." he repeated, whispering his thanks again before wrapping the other two desserts in a towel, sliding them carefully into his bag.

"You need to get out of here." Anya told him. "If the guards see you they're going to stop you...trespassers aren't allowed." She warned, her mind reeling. Should she really be letting him go? Her mother would be so angry to know he got away...what if he came back? If it got out that the castle was giving away free desserts things could get nasty, they could have beggars every other day!

"You're so nice." Dimitri fawned. "I can't believe you're here with the evil queen." Anya paused, turning to glare at the boy in disgust.

"Excuse me?" she snapped, horrified. She'd given him food and he had the nerve to talk that way about her mother.

"My mother is _not _an evil queen." Anya snapped, crossing her arms in a fit, the harshness in her tone causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were, I mean didn't know the queen had kids." he gasped in confusion, holding his hands up in defeat, backing away, almost terrified she would lash out at him.

"How rude." Anya pouted, looking away. "If you really knew her you wouldn't think she was evil."

"I'm sorry." the boy repeated as if begging for his life. "I've only heard the stories in the village and..." he trailed off, a cruel glare from Anya silencing him.

"You need to leave now." she said simply. Dimitri nodded, turning and stumbling away, breaking into a run as if escaping while he could. Anya spared him one last glance, watching him for a moment before letting out a growl of frustration.

"Wait!" she called out. Taking off after him in a mad run. "You're going near the guards!" The boy slid to a stop, turning back to her as she caught up. "Gosh you can't even escape right, how did you get in here?" she scalded a little harsher than intended. "If you want to get out undetected you have to go this way...come on." she told him, her tone softening as she led the boy through the woods, bringing him to an old bridge over a river, leading into another forest.

"It may look old...but it should hold you."

"Are you sure there isn't another way?" Dimitri asked uncertainly. "It doesn't look safe."

"Come on." Anya pushed. "Don't be such a baby. Besides it's the only way out without a checkpoint. After another frightened glance Anya rolled her eyes, stepping out onto the bridge. "See it's perfectly safe. Come on." she said waving for him to follow as she balanced her way across the wooden planks, the boy following closely behind. It wasn't until her heel caught in a hole that the plank gave out, shattering under her weight and dropping the princess.

Anya squealed in fear as she fell, opening her eyes to stare down at the roaring river 10ft beneath her, her heart thundering fearfully in her chest, her entire body hanging limply. Looking up Dimitri had her hand firmly in his.

"It's ok!" he told her. "I've got you!" it took him a moment, but after minute of hard work Dimitri was able to pull Anya to safety. "S-see?" he gasped, flashing her a clever grin. "I told you I got ya." the child broke down into laugher, both of them sprawled out on the ground Anya's heart fluttering in relief. She thought for certain that he was going to drop her...that she was going to die.

"Thank you." she finally gasped, both smiling as they sat up, a mutual friendship passing between them.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier." Anya muttered reluctantly, folding her hands tightly.

"And I'm sorry I insulted your mum." Dimitri apologized, his ruffled hair making his face just too adorable for Anya to not forgive him. It wasn't until the wind chilled her that Anya's gaze turned up to the red sunset sky.

"Oh no!" she gasped, hurrying to her feet and beginning carefully across the old bridge, watching each step. "I'm going to be late if I don't get back soon."

"Yea me too." Dimitri nodded, picking up his bag and turning away. Stumbling to a halt before turning back, watching Anya make the final skip onto solid ground. "Wait!" he begged, bringing the girl to spin to him, her red hair and dress twirling. "So this is our hide out?"

"What?"

"This bridge...so I can see you again...this will be our secret spot."

"Dimitri I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Noon tomorrow?" he pushed, the girl hesitated before giving in.

"Noon." she smiled, casting him one last bashful smile before vanishing into the forest.


	6. Heartless (part two)

Heartless (part 2)

_Hey guys! Sorry it takes I so long to update life has been...busy in more ways than one. But I haven't forgotten about you so no worries. I will be finishing the story...I just don't know when that is. Anyway school is going to end later this week and I'll have plenty of time to write! Just work with me till then ok? Thanks! Here you go guys, I hope you enjoy!_

Anya found herself dashing through the forest before lunch, the moist dirt, soft under her flats. She couldn't imagine what her mother or even Henry would say when she was late, or worse didn't show up to lunch at all, but for now all she knew was that she _really _wanted to see Dimitri again. Almost as soon as the princess reached the bridge she saw the young orphan racing towards her from the distant forest. Her smile spread ear to ear, waving wildly towards him.

"H-hey!" Dimitri panted, slowing to a stop on the other side of the ruined bridge.

"Hi." Anya replied, wringing her hands behind her back, suddenly finding herself at a loss for words. "Well...hurry up, come over here." she told him, gesturing with her hands for him to come closer.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked with a frown, the tarnished bridge laying in shackles since their stunt had knocked the boards loose, the run down remains appearing in worse shape than the day before. Frowning Anya looked around, there had to be some way to mend the bridge or else their visit wouldn't be much of a visit at all. "That tree." Dimitri offered, pointing to a fallen trunk behind Anya. "Can you roll it onto the bridge? I'm sure it'll be long enough to reach...and I wouldn't mind crawling across as long as it doesn't break on me." glancing back she could see what he was talking about, the giant tree seemed stripped bare of its branches after its fall. "Do you need to get some guards to help you move it?"

"Of course not!" Anya boasted, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "I'll have you know that I am _very _strong for my age."

"But...you're a girl." he provoked, the child turning to yell at him.

"Yea so?! I could move a tree three times that size if I wanted to!"

"Hey I was just being polite!" he yelled back. "And besides, you're a princess, you haven't worked a day in your life! You couldn't pull weeds even if you tried." Anya grit her teeth, snarling at the boy. That was it, why on earth had she agreed to meet him again? All he did was get on her nerves!

"Fine, I'll show you." she spat, unable to deny his claim since...even though she may have been the daughter of a farmer she couldn't quite remember. Marching over stubbornly, Anya surveyed the fallen trunk, swallowing hard. She was in _way _over her head. Pulling up her dress she grabbed onto the tree, pushing as hard as she could but her feet just went sliding back, the tree unmoved. Embarrassment coloring her face scarlet.

"Th-that was just a warm up." she muttered, after all how hard could it be to move a log, it wasn't even that big! Taking a deep breath the princess tried again, the log rocked, once, twice and fell back into place, unfazed by her movement.

"Look its okay if you can't move it." Dimitri yelled, just don't hurt yourself-"

"No! I can do this!" she screamed, frustrated. A moment passed, a deep breath revealing an orange fog. It spiraled around her for a moment, her eyes shining like golden disks before thrusting the log forward, sending it rolling towards the bridge. A secondary solidary thrust and a groan sent the log crashing over the gap, forming a makeshift bridge.

"See I told you I could do It." the girl declared, but instead of fondness found nothing but fear in Dimitri's eyes. "H-hey..." she whimpered, holding up a hand, as if reaching out to him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it..."

"What are you?" the boy asked, eyeing Anya and taking a careful step back.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered. "I'm human, just like you."

"Shut up!" Dimitri cried. "You're a monster...a witch. My papa always warned me not to go near no witches."

"Witches...wait no Dimitri! I'm not going to hurt you." she cried out desperately, sorrow forming in her eyes. "You're my friend I would never hurt you...you are my friend right?" the boy's gaze softened as her voice cracked, watching her closely, as if expecting a trap.

"Why are you so against magic?" Anya pouted, crossing her arms and glaring at him, this was beginning to annoy her.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because, all magic comes with a price!" the boy blurted, crossing his arms and turning away. "My papa taught me that. He said never trust a mage...that magic isn't free."

"Price? What price?" Anya asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no price it was just fun. Moving this or that, playing with fire, there was no harm in it and there was no price. "There is no price."

"So... you're not going to eat me?"

Anya shook her head.

"Ya promise?"

"Promise."

Taking a deep breath Dimitri began crawling his way across the log, coming to a standstill beside the princess who seemed overly relieved by his presence. A moment passed in awkward silence before Anya broke the tension. Digging through her purse and handing the boy a pair of golden earrings.

"I brought you something." she declared excitedly, watching him stare in confusion.

"Earrings?" Anya nodded.

"You can give them to your sister." She told him, wrapping his hands around them, oblivious to the awe and hunger in his eyes, already thinking of the future meals the jewelry would buy.

"Thank you." The boy's smile widening, his gaze still observing her, as if expecting her to transform any moment. "Maybe...you're a nice witch." he offered, as if uncertain. Smiling, Anya struck a pose, clasping her hands together like an angel, like a child avoiding trouble.

"The nicest."

"Alright..." he mused, sliding the gift into his bag. "What do you want to do today?" he asked, kicking a nearby rock, sending it tumbling over the edge of the chasm.

"There really isn't much to do here." Anya shrugged, receiving a disbelieving look from Dimitri before the boy shrugged it off...after all it was clear the girl didn't really appreciate what she had and if he pointed it out every time than they'd never get to do anything.

"Maybe we can cross the bridge and walk the forest?" he offered, "I'll show you my hometown." frowning, Anya glanced fearfully back at the castle, the sun high in the sky, it was definitely past lunch and she would already be in trouble...

"Alright." Anya sighed, tugging uneasily on the lace of her white and black dress. "Let's go."

Taking her hand, Dimitri helped her over the log. The escaping princess glancing fearfully back at the shrinking castle before vanishing into the forest. She would return soon, before supper and everything would be ok.

Dimitri had found an obsession with her magic, curiously asking her questions of the strange empowering orange and gold fog that had given her the strength to move the tree. What magic she'd learned, and what she planned to learn. The simple farm boy overtaken by the concept fit for gods.

However, only several moments had passed before Dimitri became distracted, motioning for her to follow as he ducked through some bushes, pointing towards an empty and destroyed home, long since abandoned. The curtains ragged and wood rotting with age.

"There." A boyish grin creeping across his face. "That's my fort. Nobody can find it so we should rest there." Anya approached the "fort" curiously, staring up at the tall, molding door, the ravished ruins of a small building. "The road is just a little bit further that way so I can find my way back to town."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes." he answered without hesitation, plopping down comfortably on a chair, a large cloud of dust rising with a loud creaking sound that left Anya feeling unsettled. She was fine standing anyway.

No time passed at all before there was movement outside, the children jumping to alert, spinning towards the door as three black clad soldiers rushed in, fear raced through Dimitri's body backing up uneasily. The queen's guards would not be kind to the boy...especially after they found the queen's earrings in his knapsack.

"Wait I can exspl-" Anya began, cut off as a guard grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her into his embrace as the other two cornered Dimitri.

"The boy has been charged with kidnapping the princess." one of the guards began, ignoring the fear in Dimitri's eyes as the child's back hit the rusted wall, one hand grabbing his shoulder, holding him in place as the other soldier pulled their sword free of its black sheath. "The penalty for this treason...death." A gasp escaping Anya's lips as she struggled in the guard's grasp.

"No!" she pleaded, but couldn't break free, tears shimmering in her eyes. "He didn't! I went with him freely! Leave him alone!" but the girl was ignored.

"Stop, please!" Dimitri begged, glancing between the soldiers, panic shining in his eyes but he was helpless, feeling small in their muscular arms.

The man forced to thrust Anya against a wall to keep her from racing to the execution. time seemed to freeze as her captor collapsed to the ground with a pain filled cry, Dimitri and the two men turning to reveal the princess looking horrified, her fist clenched tightly in the air, her body trembling as dark red sand fell from her hand as she uncurled it. Tears filling her eyes, her naive eyes glancing down at the guard's lifeless body, searching desperately for a nonexistent wound, as if expecting there to be a gaping hole in his chest.

"I-I..." she stuttered, tears filling her eyes as the guards backed away from her, Dimitri taking his chance to kick them in the shin, dashing away, taking a dazed Anya by the hand and dragging her from the broken home.

The forest passed her in a blur, her eyes glazed over until Dimitri slowed to a stop, allowing her to collapse to her knees, staring uneasily at her corrupt hand.

"I-I...I didn't mean to...I was so scared." she cried, bursting into a fit of tears. "I killed him. I killed him." she repeated, burying her face in Dimitri's chest as he crouched down to check on her. "It was an accident. I was so scared." she kept repeating. Snapping from her trance as he took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Anya...Anya!" he demanded, searching her gaze until she was silent. "It-its ok." he stuttered. "It was an accident and-and..." he stuttered, glancing over her shoulder as if afraid they were followed. "Look..." he told her, suddenly calming down. "It's not your fault...you tried to talk to them they wouldn't listen. You heard them, they were going to kill me! It was us or them."

"B-but." she sniffled, wiping the tears on her sleeve. "I didn't mean to-...you're not scared of me?" Dimitri shook his head.

"If it means keeping my life...I'm okay with It." he answered slowly, the two taking a moment of silence to digest what had happened.

"I didn't want to hurt anybody." Anya whispered, far calmer than before, her body no longer trembling. "It just happened...he was there and I just reached out and...I grabbed it, and it was just so fragile it was an accident, I didn't mean to crush it."

"Shhhh, its okay." he told her, wiping her tears with his thumb. "But we can't tell anybody about this. Anya I'm not mad...you saved my life that's a good thing. I mean...think about It." he said, an idea flashing in his eyes. "You have magic, you were able to do that on accident, imagine what you could do on purpose."

"What?"

"There are guards like them in the town I live in. they're cruel and don't listen to reason. We would give anything to be able to do what you just did."

"I killed him!" Anya screamed, mortified by the boy's suggestion, rising to her feet and stumbling away, but Dimitri stood up after her, holding his hands up in surrender as he continued.

"You saved us. I don't know when but they saw us running and thought I was kidnapping you, at least now we're safe...Anya we could do so much with that power...nobody would mess with us, nobody! Haven't you ever been really angry? Hasn't anybody ever hurt you? You're not defenseless anymore...you can fight back." startled, She absorbed his words, He was beginning to make more and more sense. She couldn't remember her family but the more she searched the more convinced she became that they were dead or at least forced to not find her. But if what Dimitri said was true...she could save them...or at the very least avenge them.

"What do ya say?" he asked, reaching out a hand for her to take, having become lost in thought for the second half of his speech. "You have to promise me...promise me you will get stronger. You'll get stronger and help more people with magic. Deal?" uncertain at first Anya reached out, shaking his hand.

"Deal."

The children surrendered their adventure to town and returned Anya to the castle, her eyes glazed over as she wandered the halls, deep in thought. Her dress covered in dirt and leave and twigs left her red hair in shambles. She wasn't even surprised when Henry appeared to her, bowing before informing her.

"Her Majesty awaits you in your chambers." nodding, Anya made her way to her room, her eyes never leaving the floor as she opened the door, looking up only to see Regina awaiting her.

"Oh, Anya." the queen breathed, rushing in to hug her, the embrace unreturned by the child who continued to stare at the wall with empty eyes. "Anya?" the queen asked, lightly at first becoming more demanding as she didn't reply. "Anya what's wrong? Answer me."

Wordlessly the princess strode across the room, staring at Ivory a moment, pulling her free of her cage and stroking her fur gently. The loving rabbit cringed and Anya turned to face Regina, a small crimson heart beating quickly in her hand her eyes unseeing as Regina raised an eyebrow, watching Anya take in a shaky breath before turning the heart to dust, the bunny falling limp in her free arm.

"I would like to continue my training with you." Anya finally said, her chest trembling as her breathing grew shaky, the child earning an almost pitiful look from the queen. The child clutched the rabbits limp body to her chest before losing her composure, breaking into in a fit of tears as her mother embraced her, a mournful look of understanding painted on her beautiful porcelain face. Whispering comforting words to her weeping child. Promising her the bright future of magic awaiting her, explaining that, although she was sorry, this was a necessary step. Anya eventually dropping Ivory's body, wrapping her small arms around the queen and sobbing into her dress. Knowing that she could never tell her the trial that had pushed her over the edge, of the boy in the forest or even that she'd murdered one of their guards. The fear and panic of the secrets over flowing inside of her. A burden too large for a child to carry.

That night, after a fitful day Anya had fallen into a restless sleep and Regina had nothing left to do but retire to her chambers, sighing as she turned to her mirror. She'd only begun to undo her hair bun before another glance in the mirror revealed a boy crouched on her bed.

"What the hell!" she grumbled, startled as she turned around to see a young boy, his dirty brown hair and ragged clothes standing apart from the sheen elegant black of her furniture, and the queen found herself face to face with Dimitri.

"Don't you ever use the door?" she mocked, returning to her hair, allowing it to fall freely as Dimitri vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving none other than the infamous Rumpelstiltskin in his place.

"Why hello to you too dearie." the imp laughed, sliding to his feet. "I expect that you're satisfied with your results."

"She ripped the heart out of that rabbit like it was nothing." Regina replied, beginning to undo her jewelry for the night.

"Then, I suspect you'll hold up to your end of the deal than." With a flick of his wrist Rumple was at her side, running a hand along Anya's amulet, displayed above the queen's jewelry box on a stand. "I believe these were our terms. I get the child to rip out a heart in exchange for this, lovely necklace...it seems more than fair."

"Of course." Regina replied, turning to face the dark one, biting her lip as she watched the man greedily store the necklace in his bag. "And what am I supposed to tell Anya when she asks for it back?"

"Uh, that it was destroyed in an experiment. Magic can be very unstable." Rumple replied, snickering as if the answer was obvious. "I don't know dearie, lie...you're good at that...unless of course you'd like to tell her the truth, though I feel this wouldn't be the worst of It." he said, glancing at the genie's face, hidden in a mirror across the room.

"Yes, about that." Regina began, her eyes narrowing on the wizard. "Why did you let Anya escape? When you raided the castle you could have killed her as well instead you took her memory...why?"

"Well." he began, smiling, clasping his hands together as if he were about to tell a story. "That is for me to know, and _you _to find out...yes." he said, standing straight and examining a trinket off the dresser in boredom. "Our dearest little Anastasia has quite the role to play."

"What kind of role?" Regina pressed, only to be ignored.

"If that's all you need then I'll be leaving."

"What kind of role?!" the queen repeated, rising to her feet, growing frustrated. But Rumple merely smiled, pressing a long finger to his lips before vanishing in another cloud of smoke.

"Spoilers dearie."


	7. Poor Unfortunate Soul

Poor Unfortunate Soul

The next day Anya returned to her makeshift bridge, waiting patiently for hours watching the sun rise and fall across the sky...but Dimitri never came. For months Anya would wait at the bridge, the leaves turning and falling, their slow differences noticed each day by the child who only stopped visiting when the snow fell, the cold trapping her like a prisoner inside the castle, and within the long months of winter Anya changed, submerging herself in her training. Emerging from the castle the next spring no longer a child but a desperate spirit in a child's body, rushing to the bridge, her footsteps slowing, heart sinking as it came into view. Shards of damp wood shrouded the area, a fourth of the tree had been thrown aside while the rest of the trunk had fallen, washed away by the river below throughout the harsh winter. The striking truth settling within her. He wasn't coming back.

Years passed, the once innocent child had grown into a graceful and cold young woman, her red hair pinned up neatly in a bun as she followed her queen to the royal carriage, each guard bowing in turn at the princesses upturned chin, her long black dress trailing along behind her, seeming plain next to the queen's bold elegance. Settling into the carriage Anya turned her attention to her mother.

"May I ask where we are headed?" Anya questioned in a tone that would in many ways mirror Regina's, having become a younger version of the queen...just as it should be.

"The sea witch Ursula has a certain _influence _involving the ocean." She explained. "You see, I need a certain bracelet." she announced, a gentle twist of her wrist revealing the hologram of a bracelet...well more like a gauntlet made of thorny twigs and seaweed. At the very least it struck Anya as invaluable, but she knew better than to judge anything the queen desired useless.

"What does it do?" the teenager pressed, staring intently at the image. There was no way the queen would want anything like that unless it was magical.

"It has the ability to transform legs into a fin or vice versa...I know a certain mermaid who is going to go through great lengths for it."

"What for?" Anya questioned, already knowing the answer.

"She's a friend of snow white's." the queen sneered, turning her gaze angrily to the window, leaving Anya to roll her eyes...The banished princess was all her mother ever spoke of...sometimes she even wondered if she'd been taken in as one of her desperate ploys to get back at the bandit.

"She is not the actual sea goddess Ursula." Regina explained. "Merely the petty outcast daughter of the sea king Triton. She's used magic to make herself like the ancient goddess but she's nothing but a mere interpretation...regardless you'll find there is something...odd about her."

"Odd?"

"Well...it's best you wait and see...I think I'll like to see how you react in these heavy situations." Anya nodded in understanding. Another test. If she wanted to surpass Regina one day she needed to be ready for anything and above all become accustomed to the deals of these witches and wizards...they always seemed over complicated and tricky she could never grasp what was right or wrong in them. So it only made sense that she was there for Regina's.

"Do you understand what you're to do?" the queen asked, Anya nodding in return. "Good, than you are to remain quiet and make sure I get that bracelet."

"Yes my queen."

Upon finally arriving at the sea witch's lair, a large cave along the ocean's beach with multiple entry points to the water the further into the cave one went, each with underwater tunnels connecting them. Anya took up her position at the side of the queen. Expressionless as she entered, the scent of the ocean water and fish overwhelming to the spoiled child.

"My, my, my, who's wandered into my net this time?" Ursula mused, her voice seeming to come from the walls, the surrounding effect unsettling to Anya as she examined the cave. A large cauldron stood near the back wall, shelves lining the walls all around it filled with various potions and bottles for the witch's experiments. There was a strange sound, a something wet and squishy moving around it wasn't until the dark haired woman finally came into view that Anya finally understood what her Queen had been talking about. Finding it difficult to hide her surprise to see a woman with the body of a human and the legs of an octopus. A grin crossed the woman's cheeks as she spotted the queen and her servant, approaching with an air of arrogance.

"Oh my Regina." she greeted, poison dripping from her sickly sweet words. Taking a fair moment to examine Anya at her side, looking her up and down as nothing more than the servant of the queen.

"Honestly Ursula this stench is impossible." the queen snapped, taking casual steps further into the lair, graceful, as if it were her own, exchanging glances with the squid as they left Anya near the door, still standing tall and silent.

"I'd like to see you live near the sea." Ursula snapped, following after the queen as she skimmed through her belongings. "And what could possibly bring the queen of complaints to my lair?"

"I need a certain item...a bracelet." Regina added, picking up a book and skimming through it idly. Ursula stiffened as Anya rustled some bottles, their gentle clinging echoing through the cave. The witch was on her in an instant, one tentacle pushing the bottles into place on the shelf the other pushing the young sorceress back into a wall. Her older form towering above the teenager in both size and presence. Her squid arm running along Anya's chin.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." she snapped, stating each word clearly, her wicked grin spreading as Anya grit her teeth, growling at the fish out of water. "Regina you've yet to teach your pet its manners." She received a sharp look from Regina who snapped instantly at her.

"Hands off squid." she demanded, her eyes sharpening. "That's my daughter." Ursula's eyes widened, glancing back at the queen with a smile as Anya jerked herself free of the tentacles. Taking a steady breath to refrain from snapping at the squid for her mistake.

"Regina darling I didn't know you'd a daughter."

"Adopted." The queen replied, watching Ursula gently, her fingers twitching to fillet the bitch should she attempt to hurt the girl. But instead Ursula turned examining Anya in a new light.

"You poor unfortunate soul." she mused, staring into Anya's darkened eyes, as if seeing straight into her soul. "It's tough isn't? Being the pet of the evil queen can't be easy." she sneered, receiving an angered growl from the child, "Let me know if playing puppy ever gets old." she laughed before finally backing away, leaving her remark to hang in the air, waiting to come back to the conversation later. "Now Regina what was it you were here for?"

"The bracelet." The queen growled.

"Yes of course." Ursula mused, strutting around, "But first, we have to discuss the subject of payment."

"What do you want?" Regina said nonchalantly. "Money? Riches? Gold? Name your price."

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle." she laughed, her rich voice filling the cave as she strut around her cave, returning to face Anya, continuing as if starting a new statement, a simple observation. "My, how I would like a pet."

"No." Regina demanded, infuriated by the witch's antics. She was treating them as a joke. She just wanted to get under their skin, laughing as Anya immediately pulled away, putting some distance between herself and the octopus. "I am not playing with you." the queen snarled, her hand tensing into a fist. Her patience was run thin until she was honestly debating just battling the sea witch for the bracelet with no deal...after all how much trouble could a fish out of water cause?

"No," Ursula laughed. Finally growing serious. "I desire something a little more interesting than the service of your little pet." she replied, a wicked scowl drowning the entertainment from her eyes. "The death of a certain sea captain."

"So it's revenge you seek." The queen clarified with an understanding nod. That was a price she could understand.

"Bring me the heart of Captain Hook in three days...and the bracelet is yours."

The queen stared at the woman intently, heavily considering the offer as Ursula picked up the seaweed woven bracelet, waving it in her tentacle tauntingly.

"I can't catch a ship in three days." Regina reasoned. "Give me the bracelet and I can swim out and bring him back in two." The witch could only laugh in response to the queen's foolish arrangement.

"Please darling, if I give you this I would never see you again."

"It's reasonable." Regina pressed. "How else is one supposed to catch a pirate than as a siren? You of all people should know that." placing a hand on her hip Ursula reached out, wrapping a tentacle around Anya's wrist, pulling her closer despite her fitful protests.

"Alright, but the pet stays...how else am I to know you'll return in three days?" Ursula pressed, too smart to trust in the queen's words...but instead of refuse the queen remained silent, thinking the possibility over. "Have we got a deal?"

"Yes."

"Mother!" Anya cried out, practically drowned out by Ursula's manic laughter as she tossed the bracelet to the queen who caught it effortlessly, grinning as she examined it, her treasure.

"Now run along mommy, we'd hate to make the pet wait."

Regina smiled, her flawless teeth flashing as she finally turned, lazily approaching the door.

"Anya." She ordered. "be a dear and take care of the sea bitch." without an instant's hesitation Anya spun herself around to face the fish, a powerful wind , cycling around her like a twister, pulling her free from the witch's grasp, her face expressionless and gaze focused as she glared intently at Ursula, struggling to keep the now struggling witch away as she slowly but surely regained her bearings, her 8 arms clenching onto something, rooting her down, one finally reaching out for Anya only to recoil at a blast of fire, both turning to stare at the queen and her smoking hand. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Touch. My. Daughter." taking the moment of distraction Anya turned, hurrying to her queen's side a safe distance from the fuming witch.

"You..." she panted, breathing heavily in her anger. "You'll pay for this."

"You should learn not to demand so much in your deals...your magic is simply not worth its price." Regina replied with a shrug, turning on her heel. "Come along Anya." she snapped, the girl following closely at the queen's heels. Her orange hair swaying with each step having been pulled free of its bun during her struggle.

"Why you..." Ursula snarled, snatching the nearest potion from the wall, chanting a dark curse angrily as she threw it with all of her might at the evil queen. The queen didn't react, she just smiled as Anya took care of it for her, the younger woman spinning around, her magic shattering the bottle, the liquid content falling uselessly onto her satin black dress, the stains barely even noticeable within its dark folds. Her icy glare hovering on the sea witch before turning her back on her again, following the queen from the cavern.

"One day." Ursula called after the apprentice. "You will come crawling, begging for my help."


	8. Feeling Ill

Falling Ill

Alright i was gonna wait a few more dates to update this chapter...but i had a great day so imma do it now lol

The queen couldn't help but brag her victory as her and Anya climbed into their carriage, examining the bracelet with an eager eye. The princess taking her seat across from her.

"Did you see her face when you used that air spell?" Regina laughed, holding up the bracelet triumphantly. "And when I turned on her, HA! That old sushi should have known better."

"Ug..." Anya made a sound, barely recognizable as a groan of agreement.

"Anya?" the queen asked, glancing up to see the child collapse onto her seat with a groan, consciousness fading. "Anya! Guards! Guards!" she cried out, banging on the walls of her carriage, calling out to the driver. "Take me to Rumpelstiltskin's palace! Quickly!"

When Anya awoke she found herself staring up at her mother and a strange reptile of a man...ah yes, Rumpelstiltskin. She'd met him a few times before when he would do business with her mother at the castle, but that work was always somewhat secretive for some reason, demanding privacy from the child.

"Uh?" she groaned, attempting to sit up, a sharp pain racing through her body and she fell back to the pillows beneath her with a cry.

"Hehe." the man giggled, his smile growing. "Not a good idea dearie. That curse won't be so easily removed." glancing up at him in confusion, her groggy gaze turning slowly to her queen, who seemed to understand what Anya wanted to ask.

"He calls everybody dearie." she said quickly, as if to tell her that it wasn't an insult the way Ursula had called her pet.

"What happened?" She finally asked, closing her eyes to help minimize her throbbing headache. The queen seemed to stiffen, her lips pressing into an angry scowl.

"That potion, that Ursula threw at you was a curse...I'm afraid you're going to be sick for a few days...its powerful stuff. But you'll be alright." The queen comforted.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" The queen snapped, turning instantly on Rumple. "She's going to be just fine."

"Spell's like this don't go away quickly dearie." Rumple laughed, as if explaining himself to a moron. "She has to be healed."

"Then heal her."

"I can't, not without the special ingredients, which _you _will need to acquire for me. He replied, poking Regina as if singling her out.

"Nonsense, there isn't an ingredient you don't have."

"Dragon's fire." He cut in with one of the most difficult things to get. "And the vine of a plant, primitive, to Neverland." Regina couldn't help but scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. How the hell was she supposed to get those! "Perhaps you could pay your dear friend a visit and acquire those for Me." he mocked, waving her away with a swift motion of his hands. Grumbling, Regina turned to leave, pausing only to say goodbye to Anya.

"I'll be back soon." she promised, casting one last glare at Rumple before turning on her heel and leaving, slamming the doors with a resounding thump.

"Who was that Rumple?" A new voice sounded, Anya turning her head just enough to see a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and a simple blue and white dress emerge from a hallway.

"Belle, what lovely timing. Take care of this one for me, she's got a bad cold."

"Oh my." The woman mentioned, coming closer, her chocolate eyes examining the red head. "I'll be right back with a rag and some water to soothe her fever."

"Yes you do that." Rumple said, waving off her words, he wasn't really interested in Anya's health at the moment. That was a matter all too easily fixed for another time. Belle disappeared and reappeared a moment later, carrying water and rags, placing the damp cloth carefully on the teenagers head.

"Thank you." Anya grumbled, barely audible, as she drifted into sleep.

Anya's days passed drifting in and out of sleep, and on the third day she found herself well enough to walk. Accompanied by Belle, who had been serving as her nurse over the past few days to make sure that should she pass out or find herself suddenly weak, she would not be alone. Wandering the castle she couldn't help but inspect the many magical items the imp possessed. Her curiosity earning her interesting looks from Rumple every so often. Almost as if questioning whether she would be a good pupil or how well the queen had trained the child, among with other questions the child would not understand...not without her memories which still evaded her.

"Where does he get all of this stuff?" Anya asked Belle in amazement as she examined magic gauntlets, music boxes and even a magic fairy wand. "This is incredible."

"I'd rather not say." Belle confessed, knowing that the answers were usually dark, power built on blood and murder...and she wasn't quite sure if this child was prepared for that type of exposure yet.

The doors to the castle flung open, Regina entering with two glass containers in hand. One with a swirling orange flame and one with a constantly shifting vine.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she demanded, her face lighting up with joy as Anya appeared, her posture upright, and noble, a gentle smile playing at her lips. "Anya." the queen smiled, embracing her apprentice, looking up at Rumpelstiltskin entered the room.

"Did you get what I asked for?" he asked

"What do you think these are? Take out?" the queen snapped, handing the containers over to the dark one.

"Yes, yes very good." he answered giddily, storing the cases carefully into a cabinet.

"Wait...I thought you were going to use those to heal Anya." Regina questioned, glancing uneasily between him and her ill daughter.

"Why of course not." The imp laughed, "I need those for a later date."

"Then why _the hell _did you send me to get them?"

"All magic comes with a price!" he laughed. "It appears your dearest little dearie had a mere stomach flu from the indirect curse and can be healed with no more than basic magic."

"You bastard." She said flatly, biting her lip at his insolence, as he snapped his fingers, engulfing Anya in a swift purple cloud of smoke, the final few symptoms of her illness vanishing momentarily. "Then what was with the ingredients!"

"Payment." he shrugged. "For allowing her to stay here AND for renting out my maid to help her AND for just being a general nuisance to me...but I'll let that one go, call it a favor." he teased. "Now get out of my castle." with that the Imp turned on his heel, making his way back into the depths of his palace leaving the three girls standing dumbfounded.

"I am so sorry." Belle was the first to speak. "I had no idea he was-"

"You should be." Regina snapped, turning on the kind girl. "Wench get out of my sight before I turn you into a toad." she received a short glare from Belle before she followed Rumple from view, almost as if taking back her apology. The sight almost saddening to see Belle who had been so kind to her, back down from the queen...but Anya said nothing on the subject. At the end of the day she was the apprentice and she would do as her queen demanded of her.

"Come along now." The queen ordered, making her way from the palace. "I'll tell the guards to bring the carriage around. Anya sighed, what was supposed to be one final glance at the manor sparked a curiosity. A somewhat familiar golden glimmer catching her eye. Glancing around she hurried to the glass case, sliding the door open carefully to find an old golden amulet, staring at it in confusion.

"'_Together in Paris..._'" she read, her eyes widening in absolute shock. This was her necklace.

"Find something you like dearie?" Rumple asked, having appeared silently behind her, arms crossed, a delightful grin on his lips.

"This...this is my necklace...my queen said that it was destroyed in an experiment." She stuttered her confusion, glancing quickly between Rumple and the amulet.

"Your queen says a lot of things." he agreed, reaching out and taking the necklace from its throne gingerly, looking it over before reaching it out to her. "You may have it." he announced. "If it reminds you of one you used to have who am I to deny you the memory?" he asked, chuckling at his own jokes.

"No you see it was really mine and-"

"Don't argue." he threatened, holding out the necklace. "Take it and go." Hesitating only a moment Regina's voice cut through the air and her thoughts.

"Anya! Hurry up!" The redhead snatched up the amulet and raced towards the door.

"Coming!" she called, slipping the jewelry into her pocket and climbing up into the carriage with her queen. Both glancing back to see Rumple smiling wickedly, waving his farewell before vanishing back into the castle.


	9. Rememberance

Remembrance

Alright guys, FYI this is where my ideas run out! So please please PLEASE leave me your ideas and what you would like to see in the future in the reviews below. I love you all for reading this far and I hope you enjoy.

Barely speaking a word that night Anya locked herself in her room that night, leaving Regina to believe she'd gone to bed. With the moon's guidance she pulled the locket from under her pillow, staring intently at what she had believed was her long lost treasure. Why would her queen lie to her? It just didn't make any sense. She stared at it for a while, its odd gear like design seemed familiar...but how? Glancing up her gaze landed on her jewelry box. A long time gift from the queen after getting the lesser side of a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. It didn't even open so Anya had just tossed it to the corner of the dresser leaving her other items to build around it...now it was as if it was calling her name.

Digging out the gift she could make out a small hole just below the lid...the necklace fit perfectly, and with a swift twist the lock became undone, the lid rising gently, a dancing glass couple spinning as they rose with a steady lullaby...a music box?

Memories began flooding back.

Her mother, her father and the beautiful ballroom. Hundreds of people filled the extravagant palace, dancing, delighted for their guest of honor. Snow white.

"Anastasia!" The child turned, racing back to her grandmother's throne, sitting with her and watching the people dance...surprise taking her as her mother...no queen Regina entered and though she searched for Snow white, the bandit was too well hidden, Anastasia's father pleading their innocence and that no such guest was harbored in his palace. It wasn't long after that man showed up...Rasputin.

He was ugly, appearing almost half dead in appearance...but there was something odd that stood out to Anya as she reviewed her memories, playing in her mind like a recording. The way he moved the way he spoke...there was something familiar about the way he carried himself as her father cast him away...but he didn't leave. There was a heated conversation, words that the child couldn't quite remember, a single phrase standing out to her.

"You should have just handed over Snow White." The line caught Anya off guard, to distracted to think about it as seeing that the man still didn't leave and with a snap of his fingers the chandelier came crashing down atop her father, crushing him under the sharp diamond shards. Panic broke out in the palace, the ball's guests turning to flee. With a simple twist of his wrist the walls caught fire, the flames quickly moving along the curtains and blocking the exits.

Screams filled the air and the young Anastasia could do nothing but stare tears filling her young innocent eyes.

"Mom! Mother!" she cried out, glimpsing her mother's familiar hair in the crowd and racing after her. Unfortunately, just when she thought she could reach out to her, her mother was swept away by the crowd, letting out a scream of terror as she was trampled by the frolicking crowd.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Rasputin asked, closing in on Anastasia. He'd barely lifted his wrist when a new magic flooded the area, forcing the magician to fall back on the defensive as a shimmering golden orb of light stabbed at him, another striking the entrance, evaporating the flames and clearing a path as many of the survivors made a frantic run for the exit. Anastasia could do nothing as a hand grabbed her firmly from behind, tossing her back. Looking up she could make out the frail outline of her grandmother, her royal scepter firmly in hand a serious look like nothing Anya had ever seen like cement on her face.

"Rasputin..." She growled, tapping the staff to the ground and throwing the magician several feet back. Anastasia was caught completely off guard...she'd never seen her grandma do anything like this...was this magic? "Anastasia." She ordered, looking back and smiling softly at the child. "Run my darling...out the servants quarters...go!" she pressed when the girl remained frozen, another tap of her staff sending the child stumbling across the room. If nothing else...her granddaughter could survive. This time the terror took to her feet, the child flying as fast as her little legs could carry her through the halls of the palace. There was a back door somewhere...if she could just reach the end of the hall...she trailed off, slowing to a stop before flinging herself into her play room. Retrieving a small music box from her dollhouse. A glance outside revealing an angry mob of adults. Footsteps echoing closer from the halls.

She remained frozen with fear for a moment before her gaze landed on the little hallways and shortcuts the servants used to bring her, her lunch. Without much hesitation she flung herself inside, crawling despite her tears she found herself outside, scrambling across the snow and ice. Where was her family? Her friends? A sinking feeling dropped her heart to her stomach. What about her? What should she do?

"Back again." a voice laughed from behind her, and she spun around, finding herself facing the infamous Rasputin. She struggled for words, unable to find her voice to plead for her life. Rasputin hesitated a moment, his eyes glazed as if seeing right through her, lost in momentary thought before smiling, his rotting and missing teeth granting a nightmare only seen before in nightmares. "My my...it seems you have quite a role ahead of you dearie."

Anya was shocked, his words echoing in her mind. The connection snapping her mind.

_Rumpelstiltskin. _

Of course the Anastasia in her memories didn't know any better, unable even to find her voice to question his words. and despite the joy and malice in his eyes Rumple made no move to kill her, instead a swift twist of his wrist knocked the child out, collapsing into his arms, another swift movement pulling a string of memories from her brain, embedding them into the nearest vessel...her music box. He pocketed the object for safe kingdom before making the child vanish in a cloud of smoke, where she would soon awaken in a forest near a road where soon, the evil queen would soon pass.

Stumbling back Anya collapsed onto her bed, taking a moment to absorb the information. Gasping for breath as if she'd just run a marathon. She was...She was the grand duchess Anastasia...she remembered everything. She paused, staring down at the music box and necklace in hand. Rumpelstiltskin had killed her parents...and what he said...

"_You should have just handed over Snow White." _

The infamous dealmaker's words rang through her head. The only person who would go to such lengths for the bandit was...was...

Tears filled the princess's eyes as she rose quickly to her feet, flinging herself from her room and racing to her mother's quarters, appearing to the surprised woman in the doorway.

"Anya...what's wrong? Why are you out of breath...?" The queen trailed off, paling as she saw the necklace and music box in hand.

"I remember everything." Anya told her desperately.

"Rumple..." Regina cursed under her breath. He'd given her that necklace...why? He knew this would happen...That bastard was going to pay for ruining her family.

"You killed them didn't you?" Anya asked, her eyes searching the queen's desperately. "You made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to kill my family because they didn't give you snow white...Answer me!" The frantic child demanded. Silence hung heavy in the air, tension so thick that they could cut it with a knife.

"No." The queen lied, her voice steady and posture unyielding.

"Tell me the truth." the apprentice demanded, tears threatening to overflow. Deep down she was waiting for the queen to deny it...for her to tell her this was all a bad dream and to take her into her arms and make it all go away...but that didn't happen.

"Fine." Regina said uncertainly. "It's true...I ordered the attack...I ordered Rumpelstiltskin to kill everybody in the palace." The Queen's confession caught Anya off guard, the world seeming to slow as she replayed the words over and over in her mind. Regina, her mother was the source of all her suffering...and to think she'd loved her...done her best to be the daughter she wanted so desperately.

"You...you..." Anya stuttered, her body trembling in rage and fear. A mixture of emotions rising up inside her gut.

"Anya I'm sorry." Regina began, as if saying it would make everything okay. "I had no idea that this would happen. I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think." Anya growled rising her voice to scream. "You never think of anybody but yourself! You didn't think of the people at the ball, or my family or even me! Did you know when you took me in who I was? Was I just one of your pawns!?" she cried out, hurt by the mention. That must have been it...something this big couldn't be coincidence.

"No, No Anya never, I had no idea who you were when I took you in." Regina pleaded, attempting to fix things. They'd spent years growing closer...Anya was her daughter...it wasn't like that would vanish it wasn't like that would end in just a few minutes. With the proper words and sympathetic gaze Anya would calm down and forgive her and the two of them could go about living their life together.

"But you did know." She added, her emotions seeming to rise. "And you _lied _you told me this was destroyed...you never told me!" As much as Anya hated to admit it as she clutched her necklace, maybe, just maybe if Regina had told her before she had remembered _maybe _she could have forgiven her since without her memories she wouldn't have felt so closely tied to the incident...but that wasn't the case. The mother that she had known and love had betrayed her.

Stiffening Regina could see Anya's mind was made up, the pain in her eyes fading to a cruel indifference she was so used to wearing.

"Yes I did." The queen told her, stating each word clearly. "What are you going to do about it Anya? No amount of magic can raise the dead...or have you forgotten that already?" Anya's blood boiled, dropping the music box to the ground she raced forward, attacking the queen in an act of blind rage. A hurricane-like wind ripping all around them, sending items scattering across the room as the typhoon pinned the stubborn Regina to the wall, remaining emotionless despite the betrayal of her daughter.

"Heartless!" Anya shrieked. "You heartless, blind, arrogant, bitch!" the redhead shrieked orange magic bubbleing around the younger witch, as if charging for an attack. Regina struggled only once, her arms flinging back against the wall, staring uncaring as Anya chanted her distaste.

"Are you done?" the queen asked simply, gritting her teeth as with a solid movement she brought her hands together against the force of wind, fire erupting from the clap sending Anya flying back, sprawling on all fours. The queen staring down at her as if she were merely throwing a tantrum. She was no match for her teacher.

"You..." Anya hissed defeated. "They're right." she said finally raising her gaze to meet her mother's. "You really are the evil queen." Regina's resolve faltered at the words. She'd heard them before, but never from Anya's lips.

"Well then..." she trailed off. "I suppose you're just going to have to get used to it." she said, as if gently scalding her, no longer sure how to deal with the situation at hand as guards filled her doorway, halting in confusion, nervous to assault the former princess. "Cease your attack now."

"Yes, your majesty." Anya snarled sarcastically, fire swirling in her eyes as she rose to her feet. Again Regina was unsure how to reply, the familiar words cutting deeply into her as Anya rose for another attack, a swift twist of her hand suppressing her apprentice's attack even before she could make a move, once again sending her tumbling backwards. To powerful, The Queen was too powerful. With a final glare Anya shrouded herself in orange smoke, the girl vanishing without a trace.

Regina didn't move for a moment, staring blankly at where her apprentice had just been, collapsing onto her bed in despair. Within five minutes she had lost everything she'd built over the past several years. A daughter, an apprentice and a friend all gone, once again leaving her with nothing. It always happened to her. Glancing at the curse on the wall however she couldn't help but find comfort in the fact that soon...the only one happy would be her.


	10. Reflection

Chapter 10

Reflection

_Alright so a friend of mine helped me figure out what to do with the rest of he fanfic yay! and i got so excited that i wrote the next chapter this very same day! i know its been a long time and i apologize but i have been stressing over this and could NOT think of a way to continue without help so shoutout to my friend Anna lol_

Appearing in the woods, Anya was lost glancing around in a panic. Wherever she was, it had to be somewhere she'd been before, or somewhere she was set on, as was the extent of teleportation magic, and in her frustration she hadn't thought before teleporting. She slowed to a stop as she spotted a cottage, its walls old and door rotten, having fallen off its hinges ages ago.

Her heart slowed, sadness over taking her as she recognized the cottage from her childhood, the bones of the guard still at the door where she'd ripped his heart out. Stepping gingerly over the remains she made her way inside, taking a seat on an elk chair and setting the music box on a seemingly unsteady table. She stared at it in silence for a long time before finally setting it to play, its gentle lullaby lingering lightly in the dusty air. She was a fugitive now...and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it. Where was she to go? The only homes she'd ever known were destroyed. The only family dead and even if by some chance there was someone who'd survived she doubted they would recognize her, she was no longer the carefree child of her youth, and the mother she had left...she was dead to her. _Knowing the evil queen I am sure she will want my head on a stake. _She thought sadly, choking back tears. She was completely alone.

Regina had always talked about the possibility of a power stronger than magic, a pre-determined role they each played, and at that exact moment, Anya could do nothing but pray to it. If there really was a fate, a destiny, then why was she getting screwed over? If there really was a fate, and that was a big if, then it needed to prove itself and it needed to help her right then.

"Send me a sign! A hint, anything!" she called out, into the empty cabin, screaming out her frustrations to the dust and mice.

"Hello?" came a response not even a moment later, catching the girl off guard as her head swirled towards the entrance, finding an older woman in a blue dress and light hair awaiting her attention. Anya could only stare for a moment, the final notes of the music box dying through the air. Once the surprise settled Anya struggled for the words to speak.

"Who are you?"

Laughing the woman didn't answer, merely answering in question.

"More importantly is who you are...Anastasia." Anya tensed, ready to fling this woman into oblivion if she decided to attack. Anya wasn't going to take shit from anybody, not after a lifetime of being the evil queen's pet.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things. I know you and Rumpelstiltskin, I know what Regina did to you and I can help you get her back."

"How?" Anya demanded, abandoning hope of an answer. "When I faced her I was horribly outmatched...I can't beat her."

"You're right, you can't, but you are grand duchess Anastasia, last of the royal bloodline and rightful heir to the throne...you may be weak but your kingdom is strong." Anya was silent, staring at this woman in utter awe. What she was proposing was preposterous. Take back her throne? No one would believe she was the grand duchess and she couldn't prove it. Her reputation wasn't going to help much either. How would she even get into the castle?

_No, Anya you cannot possibly be thinking about this...it's crazy! _She screamed silently to herself, yet found her emotions numb. She had nothing left to lose if she failed.

"The Stewart of your kingdom has become pompous and arrogant, far too high strung for his own good. He bathes in wealth while his subjects starve. What right does a ruler like that hold to a throne that is rightfully yours? He's smearing your birthright through the mud." The woman had long since stepped closer, her voice almost hypnotic to the impressionable girl, leaving her listening, hanging onto every word...she was right. Anya could take that country...build up its army and take down the evil queen. She wouldn't be a traitor...she'd be a hero.

Anya raised her gaze silently to the woman, a glint of determination shimmering in her eyes.

"What do I have to do?"


	11. The Adviser

Chapter 11

The Advicer

Late that night the throne room was quiet and dark. The king chuckling cheerfully, having had a little too much to drink, the red wine in his hand splashing over the carpet. Spread out lazily across the throne in his oversized expensive fur robes. Golden chains adorning his aging neck.

"My lord." a guard announced, stepping forward and kneeling before his king. "Majesty a woman approaches...demanding an audience."

"Does she know what hour it is?" the Stuart slurred, rolling his eyes. "Send her away. I have more important things to deal with than peasants."

"She's making quite a fuss." the soldier pressed. "She refuses to leave."

"Then get rid of her." the phony king snarled, or was his guard to incompetent for that? To handle a single girl? How pathetic the royal guards where. It wasn't until the thought crossed his mind that the doors were flung open, a vicious wind whipping through the ballroom that pulled even the 8 foot doors from their hinges. A single figure emerging, silhouetted in the dim evening light, her red hair seeming to be the only spot of color in the darkness.

"On your guard!" the captain called, several soldiers approached, surrounding the figure, but the woman didn't seem to care. With a distasteful glance and a flick of her wrist the soldiers were sent flying in several directions, slamming violently into the walls, falling motionless to the ground with a sickeningly wet crunch. The remaining guards backing away, spears trembling as the woman looked up at the stand in king, her long black gown whipping at her ankles as she strode towards him, her fierce emerald eyes striking against his as he began to cower on her throne. The wine glass slipping from his hands, shattering on the floor.

"G-guards!" he demanded, glancing around the room frantically. "Stop her!" A single glare of the red head's icy gaze froze the soldiers in their tracks.

"You're guards are mine now." the woman's words were ice, as soulless eyes stared down at the _king._

"Who are you?" he begged, his voice and body trembling as she drew near. _WHAT _was she to emerge with such a power?

"I am Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova Granddaughter of Empress Alexandra Feodorovna Romanova, Grand duchess and rightful heiress to the throne of the Romanovs. And i am taking back my kingdom." The man was speechless...this couldn't be possible, the Romanovs had died a long time ago, years in fact. There was no possible way this woman could be who she claimed.

"I'm afraid that if i let you live this wouldn't be a very good ku." Anya continued, almost frowning. "I'm very sorry that it had to come to this, I really am. Perhaps next time you wouldn't be such a cruel Stuart ...not that there will be a next time." The man did his best to flee, but there was simply nothing he could do from so close as Anastasia reached into his chest, painfully scooping out his pulling wine red heart.

"No." he begged. "Please-"

"Shut up." Anya ordered, the man immediately falling silent, horrified to find that his lips simply would not move an instant later finding it impossible to draw a breath as Anya gazed down upon him, his hands scraping and clawing at his throat but to no avail, the man's back finally slumping, sliding off of the throne as Anya released the pile of dust in her hand, allowing it to crumble to the ground as she took a seat in her newly acquired throne. She was the empress now...and she would crush anybody who stood in her way.

Midnight ticked by but Anya hadn't moved from her throne. All she could do was stare blankly over the ballroom, echoes of people, fragments of memories dancing across its ghostly hall. It was strange. She could remember it so well now. The soft features of her mother's face, her father's strong voice and even her grandmother's kind words. Only a week before she had given up on finding any knowledge of her true family. Now, haunted by her past, Anya stared unmoving over the castle's grandest room, rebuilt to be bigger, and more extravagant than before...but still to her it was somehow the same.

"Things seem to have gone well."

"Humm?" Anya quizzed, glancing up as the same woman from the woods appeared in her shattered doorway, splinters of wood scattered throughout the room.

"Yes, yes..." Anya trailed off, lolling her head uninterested as the woman took her place at Anya's side.

"The smoke spell didn't give you any trouble getting in?"

"None at all. It was very useful and i thank you for its knowledge."

"I could teach you far more than that simple trick." the woman spoke, finally drawing Anya's attention. "Such an amateur trick, truly it should have been one of the first things you learned." Anya stiffened, t-that couldn't be true! She was a skilled sorcerous! Regina taught her well. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Anya returned her focus to the woman.

"Then you shall teach me. From this moment forward you shall be known as my magic teacher...in exchange you shall share in my recourses, my power is your power...but if you betray me." Anya's tone turned dark. She wouldn't be able to take it again if someone betrayed her, if she didn't kill the woman than surly her own heart and mind would fail her.

"I would never dream of it, my lady." the elderly woman assured, in a light tone. "I graciously accept your offer."

"Good...then as my first act as empress I appoint you, Cora, my royal adviser."


	12. Storybrooke

Chapter 12

Storybrooke

Present day: Storybrooke, Maine

A shockwave resounded through the small town like nothing ever felt before, its effects unrivaled by any hurricane or tornado as it seemed to strike every inhabitant through the soul.

Anya was struck in her home, her small family gathered around a dinner table, each of them staring at each other dumbfounded. Memories racing through their minds of what felt like a past life, every second streaming into her mind, weighing instantly on her heart as tears filled her eyes from the pain. It was like being strangled, hands wrapped firmly around her throat and heart and were slowly suffocating her.

Had she always followed death so closely?

Others rejoiced at the regained memories, the family instantly scrambling over the table to embrace, recalling exactly how important family was to them. The parents and their son embracing the neighbors' daughter like family...but Anya could only stare.

Who were these people?

28 years with this family and they suddenly felt like strangers, her mind racing through memories...they were nobodies. Farmers, peasants, the shoe maker down the road. It made her sick. The family turned to her as one unsure of how to respond, a girl who had, until just a few moments ago, been their daughter they now knew was nothing but the witch daughter of the evil queen. Gaping, Anya tried to speak but no sound came out, immediately bursting to her feet and rushing from the house. Her mind linking the threads together as she raced down the street, the sound of her footsteps like thunder in her ears.

This was Regina's curse...this was her doing...She locked her in this realm, stolen her memories and in some sick sense of humor stolen her memories yet again and given the duchess a peasant family. People who would never really accept her, a false family to mock the pain of the one she'd lost.

Rage boiled her tears as her running slowed to a stop, wiping her damp eyes. This was pathetic. She could just imagine how her mother had laughed for all these 28 years...knowing of her ironic punishment. Anya couldn't care less for the fate of the others, but what Regina had done to her was unforgivable to the young woman.

Thunder clapped in the sky, green and black smoke billowing across the town, colors sparking like lightening, dampening the air as it went. Licking her lips as the familiar addictive taste of bitter power gathered on her skin.

Magic.

Something sparked in Anya's eyes, confidence...reassurance. She was the apprentice...she was power.

Her attention riveting as the roar of a crowd could be heard from several streets over. It wasn't hard to guess what they were gathered for and Anya wasted no time in joining the mob sent to kill the evil queen.

Stuck at the back of the crowd Anya watched as Dr Whale approached the mayor's door. Regina answering without much hesitation.

"Can I help you?" Regina grinned, glancing uncaringly over the mob. It was easy for Anya to tell that she'd felt it too, the empowerment of magic returning to them. This mob was in for a very short riot, and she wasn't sure who would end up on the prior this time.

"That smirk," Whale growled, infuriated in a way none of the villagers had seen him before. "Isn't going to last forever Regina...you took everything from us and now-"

"What?" Regina pressed, suppressing a laugh. "You're here to kill me?" amusement glittered in her eyes, she was like a lioness on the prowl, even when the odds were stacked against her she knew she could never really lose. A cut throat edge in her voice mirroring the confidence of a goddess.

"Not right away, first you're going to suffer. The way you have made all of us suffer." each word rising, thundering over her like a tiger, the two circling each other, neither of them ever breaking their gaze. Each fighting for power with every word.

"I believe listening to you has been suffering enough." She pressed, taking a step free of her doorway, pushing him hard in the chest, forcing him back off of her porch. "That's right!" she announced, louder now, speaking to the mob as a whole. With those simple words it was like the crowd began to panic. Instantly rethinking her plan to work her way forward Anya now backed down, slipping further behind the crowd as if slipping into shadows. Everyone knew what was coming. The assault, the attack...the reason she was the evil queen.

"You wanted to see your queen? Well my dears, here, she, is!" the crowd flinched, everyone recoiling, lifting their hands to protect themselves as the unthinkable happened.

...

Absolutely nothing.

As the mob regained its bearings Regina stood frozen fear flickering behind her eyes. Surprised, Anya immediately glanced down at herself...what about her? was all magic void here? No...Impossible! She'd felt the wave earlier, Regina MUST have felt it too. Anya's bravery faltered, stepping back. This was not her time, deciding that now the crowd would do what it may to their queen and when they were done who would they turn on but the one who'd carried out the queen's work?

"Now." Whale continued, his triumphant gaze landing on Regina as he pushed her back into the pillar of her porch, pinning her as the crowd drew closer. Her terrified eyes meeting his. "Where were we?" The tiger had won, lunging at the lioness with a final roar as his hands rose to her throat.

Anya was surprised as the charmings heroically came to the rescue, the irony was not lost on the girl as they undoubtedly saved the life of the woman who'd spent most of her life trying to kill them. Anya however had lost interest, looking down at her hands. This little observation had been good experience. She needed to double check her powers...make sure they were working before she rushed headfirst into a fight. Her thoughts seeming somewhat clearer now.

She was going to need to gather her pawns if she was going to destroy the dark one and the evil queen.

"AHHHH!" Anya screamed, grabbing the rock and flinging it up at the leaves she'd been trying to blow off a trees, her breathing erratic and shallow. What the hell was going on? She had just spent hours on a task that should have taken her seconds, finding she was unable of using even the simplest of magic as she'd retreated further and further into the forest until night had fallen.

Running her hands stressfully though her bright red hair Anya paced a line again, having walked back and forth so much that her steps had actually drawn her path of frustration. Slipping to the ground Anya curled up, pulling her jacket tightly over her. Now what was she going to do? The sun was setting, it was getting cold, and she had no magic and she doubted anybody in town would be willing to give her of all people refuge. Magic had to be her top priority right now...after she achieved it then she could find shelter and food.

"Having trouble?" a voice echoed, Regina's head snapping up in her cell as Anya entered the empty sheriff's station. Eyeing Regina as if it were their first meeting in a century. Regina stared in silence for a moment before opening her mouth to reply.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by...come see what's become of the evil queen. My how that the tables have turned."

"Please." Regina sneered, "Quit the crap kid, what you want?"

"That was the problem with you." Anya snapped. "You were always so god damn condescending, you drove me crazy!" she almost laughed, as if trying to understand how she'd lived with it before, as if the reality of her freedom was just sinking in. She was no longer the Queen's black apprentice. She was a dog no more but an enchantress of her own, and once she found Cora she would have the power she needed to take care of the Queen once and for all.

"Watch your mouth." the queen snapped, she didn't need to take attitude from anybody, especially bratty teen who needed to remember her place in life, right under her. "Surely you didn't come to just talk, nobody ever comes just to talk. I hope you know this is a temporary arrangement, once i get my powers back escaping will be as smile as a flick of my hand...how was that working for you? What ever became of those pathetic charms of yours?" Growling, Anya had to bite her lip to refrain from reacting, taking a deep breath before answering.

"That's where you are wrong...I just came to talk. I wanted to show you what a monster you've made of me."

"Could be better." Regina smirked, eying Anya up and down in disgust. She wasn't exactly the most dangerous person the queen had ever faced and she doubted Anya would ever even come close in that running. "When you finish puberty let me know, it's hard to take you seriously with all that on your face."

Anya's cheeks turned visibly red in embarrassment, biting the inside of her cheek in a childish pout. How could she be so cocky! she was locked in jail for Christ's sake what pedestal was she on that made her believe she could talk down to her like that?

"What?" Regina snapped again. "Did you _forget _what you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh no, no Regina i remember, i remember everything. I remember the massacre at the castle, i remember training under you, i remember the hatred flowing through my veins."

The queen fell silent, never breaking eye contact with Anya, there were any number of things she could have done to avoid this confrontation, a simple twist in the curse would have made Anya her daughter in this new world...looking back she couldn't say she'd do any different. If she'd kept Anya then she would never have gotten Henry and that trade of was simply not worth it.

"I remember you coming by every day...at least for the first few years. Was it funny? Watching me with some fake family? Did you have a good laugh out of it?" Anya spat, disgusted as she grabbed hold of the cell's bars, pressing her face to them, snarling her words and looking down on the woman who had once been her mother.

"Hilarious." Regina retorted, a deadly edge in her voice as she rose to meet Anya, her hands resting on the cell just below hers, their gazes inches apart, staring into each other's souls. "Does it sting? Does that wound your ego? Those strangers masquerading as your family, did you enjoy their pity? Because it wasn't love i can assure you of that. I cannot count the times i walked by your pathetic little shack and laughed." She hissed, her words striking Anya like lightening, the girl shrinking back, obviously taken aback by the queen's words. Regina however stood tall, it was her turn to look down on Anya. "What was it like? The life of a peasant? I hope you took good notes. You're not royalty here. Nobody cares who you are just the missing orphan on the side of a road."

Neither of them spoke for a minute. Anya was hurt, quickly turning away to hide the emotion rising inside of her, the tears threatening to fall. She couldn't see Regina's own surprise, contemplating her own words. It was true, she'd laughed at Anya's petty little life. But to pretend she hadn't too given years of her life to raise the orphan was enough to startle her, able only to discard the girl because of her most recent love of Henry.

Moments passed in silence tension rising. Anya wished for her magic to return, Regina was trapped, if she had her magic then the queen would never talk to her like that.

As if summoned by their rage an ominous wind blew through the police station, the lights flickering before turning off completely. Startled, both witches twirled towards the windows watching the street lights flicker out one by one a sudden shadow snuffing them out like flames on a candle. Startled, Anya felt her heart flutter in her chest as the door to the station slammed open a full scale wraith appearing before her.

Fear struck Anya's heart, she'd only ever heard of the soul suckers in books, but to see one before her brought them into an entirely new light. This, thing, was a murderer of legends. The redhead immediately scanning her mind for knowledge, a connection finally snapping in her mind and she spun to Regina. Anya was scared, but Regina was terrified.

"You've been marked." Even as the words rolled off her tongue the news didn't quite settle in, glimpsing the burn mark on her palm. The meaning of the mark finally settling in. The queen was going to die...and Anya didn't even need to do anything. The realization was almost glorious, a sliver of a smile piercing her lips quickly replaced as the wraith pulled the door from the cell, thrusting it aside and slamming Anya to the floor. The world rang and buzzed around her for a moment as the darkness drew in around her, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Waking up several moments later to a thunderous crash Anya scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding in her chest. The windows were shattered and the infamous snow white herself was holding a hairspray bottle and a lighter to the air, the final flickers of its flame dying out.

What the hell? This world was strange, it's lack of magic replaced by an unconventional form of fighting.

"We haven't got much time." Prince Charming, or...David Nolan spoke up, barely glancing at Anya before returning his gaze to his wife.

"David's right, we have to get rid of it." Regina said hurriedly. Everything was happening so quickly Anya almost couldn't get a word in.

"Yea but how?" The new blonde in town, Emma, asked. She was panicked, "What the hell was that?" This must have been her first encounter with magic, Anya could see it in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on, or how to fight. Anya doubted she could even summon a simple charm. Yet somehow she had broken Regina's curse. One that even Anya herself hadn't managed to see.

"The mad hatter's hat." David cut in, each person speaking a mile a minute, jumping from one person to the next. "We can open a portal and send the wraith through."

"Will you have the magic to power it?" Snow asked, turning to Regina who nodded in turn...that did it.

"Why do we have to get rid of it?" Anya asked. "It's not after us, it's after _her. _And lord knows she's done enough to deserve It." an odd feeling settled in the room, and Anya could feel the disgust in the charming's guts. Everyone looking down at her petty vengeance.

"We can't let it do that." Snow answered quietly. She wanted to believe that Anya was still a child...somewhere deep down that Anya was still capable of love. But at the moment she wasn't sure if she would be able to help the child realize it.

"Yes, you better hope that we can get rid of it." Regina cut in, turning her full attention to Anya. The redhead's last comment having pissed her off. "Because if it doesn't, I may die, true. But i will make sure that I mark and pull you down with me. So hush up the adults are talking."

Biting her lip Anya was silent. Perhaps what she'd said was out of place. Didn't mean the queen didn't deserve to die though. Accepting her silence as cooperation, Emma finally broke the awkward silence.

"So how about we all get a move on and head over to the mayor's office. We can barricade it and set up this...hat...thing."

"Why are we taking orders from the blonde?" Anya couldn't help but butt in. "She's new! She doesn't even know how magic works.

"Hey, magic might be your specialty kid, but right now, in this world, I've got the upper hand." Emma eyed Anya for half a second, as if denouncing her as a threat before nodding to the others, each rushing from the station, racing before the next wraith attack. Anya growled, pacing once before reluctantly chasing after them. She had to know what was happening. It wasn't like she had a home to rush back to.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 13

Down the Rabbit Hole

"Are you sure you can you make it work?" Emma asked Regina looking up at the ceiling as the lights of the town hall flickered out, an ominous wind beginning to blow again. Regina and Emma sat crouched over a crumpled hat on the floor. Regina was spinning it as Anya had only seen her do once before yet it simply would not stay. No magic spurred from her hand, from the hat, it was like the very air itself was against her.

"For the hundredth time, Yes!" Regina practically screamed, her patience growing thin, fear sparking in her eyes as the large double doors burst open, a cloaked floating figure emerging. As the temperature dropped around Anya remained frozen in the moment, astonished, she could finally take in the details of the monster that threatened them. The creature was draped in black, making it appear like nothing more than a shadow beneath its cloak. Long fingers arched out from its hand, thick, inhumanly long nails twitching as if in impatience as it searched for its victim. There was no gold pendant around its neck, and Anya could sense that it infuriated it. Almost as if it was merely searching for what belonged to it but she couldn't be sure. Its glowing red eyes pierced through her soul as it trained onto the evil queen. Fear gripped Anya and she suddenly realized why they had to get rid of this monster.

With a roar the monster charged forward, not even caring that Anya as in its way as it rushed towards Regina. Anya lifted a hand to fling it aside but no magic sparked at her fingertips to protect her and the monster collided with her, the force sending her flying back towards the others, rolling onto her side on the cold tile floor.

_Son of a bitch! _She wanted to scream, crawling to her feet, a sharp ache thundering in her chest. _I hate this shit. _

Buying time, Mary-Margaret poured an open bottle of whiskey across the railings calling out to her husband who closed the gates, dividing the wraith and himself from the rest of the room, setting the gas trail on fire so that the monster could not pass, waving a makeshift broom torch at the shadow.

_Idiot_ Anya thought, astounded by the act of valor. It wasn't like he had a sword and shield, not that it would have helped against a creature like this. David was going to die if that thing got him so why had he sacrificed himself like that? Knowing the likely outcome.

"Charming!" Snow white cheered him on, a loving worry shining in her eyes. This plan wasn't going to last long as David was thrown aside, groaning in pain as he struggled to climb to his feet. Anya collapsed to her knees beside Regina, urging them to hurry up.

"It's not working!" Regina finally wailed, breathing hard as frustration and panic welled up inside of her.

"It's okay." Emma cooed, resting a hand on the queen's arm, making sure to look her in the eye. It was obvious that the blonde was afraid, but she did a good job hiding that deep inside herself. Sighing, Regina gathered herself, her eyes snapping down as the hat began to shake in her hand. Amazed, she spun it. This time a portal opened up, leaking from the hat like a puddle of thick purple liquid, spreading with the hat, still spinning at its center.

Regina, though relieved, couldn't help but watch Emma from the corner of her eye...had she been the one to activate the hat? The thought quickly dismissed. Not just anybody could use magic, yet she couldn't help but feel that there was something brewing but she didn't know about.

Things seemed to slow as the fire burned out, the wraith crossing the threshold, racing towards Regina standing in front of the portal.

"Regina!" Emma shrieked, shoving the mayor out of the way. The wraith slammed into the wonderer head on, tossing the blonde into the portal with it. Regina tumbled into me after Emma pushed her, sending me sprawling on the floor at the edge of the portal.

I gasped as the air was ripped from my lungs. My arm slipping in with the wind over the edge of the portal. My eyes widened. I was like a kite, stuck in a hurricane as the portal seemed to clutch onto my limbs and drag me down into the dark abyss.

It felt like years before i opened my eyes again, groaning as sunlight peeked painfully through cracks in a pitch darkness. When my eyes adjusted again blurs became clear, and i found myself staring up at two women. One in a gown and the other in a man's uniform. Both glaring down at me with a look of hatred. I was to dazed to speak, my body ached, it felt like i had been slammed to the earth with enough force to shatter it, which, incidentally, left me laying in a giant hole in the middle of a yellow brick road.

A shifting at my sides startled me and i realized Snow and Emma were also lying uselessly at my sides, waking up.

"That is what brought the wraith here. These are the ones responsible for the death of our prince." One of them said as i finally managed to rise to my feet. Looking around i was shocked, the blinding sunlight giving way to the remains of a castle and shattered kingdom. Was this all that was left after the curse?

"No..." I muttered glancing around. "No...NO!"

I was back in the enchanted forest.

Somehow i found myself chained with the two princesses. Forced to walk alongside the horses. It was ridiculous and embarrassing. If my magic had been working, which believe me i had tried, they would all have been dead and i safely on my way back to my castle or rather a way back to storybrooke. My revenge was not complete. I had only just barely managed to get back a chance to stand against Regina and rumple before it was brutally ripped away...it wasn't fair!

I remained quiet. Lost in thought as i ignored the constant blabbering of the others. Mary-Margret's protective-motherly sepal about surviving in the woods and how she'd believed the land was destroyed and Emma's 'rebellious child act' not needing help...it was rather annoying and repetitive.

We didn't stop until we reached what seemed to be a small village of refugees. Almost as soon as the warrior, Mulan, stepped off of her horse, Snow White took the first chance she had to elbow her in the stomach, screaming to run. We didn't hesitate. The three of us took off like missiles, dashing across the camp. We only got several feet before Mulan threw a ball and chain that knocked Mary-Margaret on conscious. Emma was foolish enough to stop and return to her mother's side...i didn't care. I hesitated only for a moment, to glance back at the situation before continuing my dash to freedom. I didn't stop until i felt strong arms wrap around me as a man lifted me, kicking and screaming, off the ground before bringing me to my knees in front of the female warrior. I glared up at her, she was such a bitch, practically emotionless and i could feel her hatred raging inside of her as well.

"Take them to the pit." she ordered, as several other survivors rushed forward, grabbing the three of us. Emma and i struggled but to no avail as we were flung through a door into a dark dirt-walled cell. It was like we were sitting at the bottom of a well, a light shining from at least 10 feet above. Emma hurried to her still unconscious mother but i turned and immediately began beating on the door.

"Bastards!" i screamed at the top of my lungs, giving the wooden door one final kick before collapsing against the wall, exhausted. I didn't necessarily get this much exercise in storybrooke. Closing my eyes to relax myself i was startled when a shadow stepped forward to greet Emma, the sweetest voice of a woman echoing through our jail.

"Do you need help?"

"Who are you?" Emma demanded, obviously terrified out of her mind.

"A friend." My eyes shot open, as i found my old mentor standing in the angelic light of the window. An eerie darkness surrounding her. My heart pounded, my entire being filled with relief. Cora always knew what to do...she always had a plan. And so I knew better than to question her kindness. I knew her better than anyone. This face she was showing Emma was a ploy for pity and even though i wasn't sure what she was doing i would go with it. "My name is Cora."

I slowly rose to my feet, making my way timidly to Emma's side as if weary of the stranger.

"Hello Anya." Cora said, flashing a kind and warm smile I'd never seen cross her lips. The smile of a moher.

"You two know each other?" Emma asked, suddenly wary of the stranger.

"How could i not?" Cora cut in before i could reply. "Everyone knew of the queen's protégé."

"Emma." Mary cut in, rising quickly to her feet, fear in her eyes as she stared at Cora. I wanted to laugh, that look of terror was long awaited. It's true i didn't share in my mother's rich hatred of the charming, but they sure were annoying and i couldn't help but find the slightest pleasure at their expense.

"Oh Snow, you're awake, i am so relieved."

"Emma." Mary-Margaret said, hurrying to her daughter's side. "As bad as you think Regina is...this woman is worse."

"Oh snow..." Cora said, hurt by the words, causing Mary-Margaret to jump, standing defensively in front of Emma. "Sweet snow, please believe me. I just want to help you."

"Don't talk to her Emma. I don't trust her." Snow told her. "She is powerful and dangerous."

"Not anymore." The witch replied quickly. "The curse striped me of my powers...left me defenseless."

Our conversation was cut short as a rope was dropped from the ceiling. Man appearing in the opening above.

"Our leader requests an audience with the strangers."


	14. The Abandoned

Chapter 14

_I am really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, life is crazy and I honestly forgot about this fanfiction lol_

It didn't make sense why they were forced to climb a rope from the well instead of going back through the door they'd entered in, but they climbed nonetheless.

Anya wasn't quite sure how the leader of the camp, Lancelot, knew Snow white, but they must have been good friends since they embraced upon meeting and he was all too happy to grant her supplies and an escort through the woods.

"There might still be a way to get home."

Snow's words caught me off guard, and Anya was surprised how she was suddenly clinging to every word the queen spoke,

"What do you have in mind?" Lance-o-lot asked but Snow fell silent, her gaze turning to Anya.

"I'd rather not speak my plans aloud with the apprentice present."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The redhead growled, growing frustrated, drawing every eye present. "and I'm not an _apprentice_ thank you." she snapped, spitting out the word like poison. "I haven't been for a long time."

"Do you really think _anybody _is going to trust you?" one of the girl's who'd found us asked, pushing her pink dress behind her as she _dared_ stand to face the childish princess. "You stole Philip from me, you trained under the evil queen, what makes you any better than her?"

A flame sparked inside of Anya, an inferno burning in her eyes.

"I am _nothing _like her." She spat. "Consider yourself lucky princess and remember that the only reason you're alive right now is because i don't have my magic." Anya's threat fell on deaf ears. Nobody was frightened by her. The female warrior stepping forward angrily to put the rebellious teen in her place.

"You will not talk to her that way. Do you understand?" her words were monotone but her eyes spoke volumes. Her right hand resting gently on the hilt of her sword. unlike Anya, she certainly _could _kill her. falling silent Anya met the gaze, biting her tongue she sat back down, crossing her arms. Nobody moved and she glanced up to meet their gazes. Their glares striking her like cannon fire.

"Stop it." she demanded. "stop staring at me like I'm her! I am NOT her!"

"You sure sound like her." Emma tossed in, watching the witch carefully, not sure what to make of her as the child fell silent again.

_CRAP!_ The words struck her, finding them deeply upsetting.

"I just want to get back home..." There was silence until Snow spoke softly to Lance-o-lot.

"I think we should keep her here." Snow spoke softly, the suggestion sending Anya into hysterics.

"What!? No!" Why did everything blow up in her face? She couldn't understand. Her chest was trembling, her emotion running wild. She wanted to scream at them, to cry. She wasn't like Regina! how could they even say that? Regina had betrayed her. She was twisted and devious. Anya just wanted to go back. Revenge was simple. Why didn't the 'enemy of my enemy' bull shit apply to her? Did people really hate her THAT much? she hadn't even done anything in 28 years! Everyone ignored her, until there was only one person who hadn't spoken yet.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow at her mother as she glanced around the table. it was obvious she had little but contempt for the girl but wasn't quite sure she warranted such a heavy response. After all who knew the rebellious teenager better than the Savior herself? "She already told us she's helpless. I'm not saying we have to trust her but doesn't really deserve to be held prisoner."

"Emma you don't understand...anything Regina could have taught her; it couldn't be good." Snow said softly, keeping an eye trained on Anya behind her.

"Common she's just a kid." Emma shrugged, not understanding the threat at all. "I could totally take her. What _real _harm can she do? besides this place isn't the same. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a home...i mean you could still leave her...you're good at that." The words cut Snow deep, shaking her heart to be reminded that her child still harbored wounds of her abandonment even understanding the situation. She knew it was a hard hit but Emma just couldn't understand, it sounded cruel to abandon the child, very...not Mary-Margret.

Thinking it over Snow sighed, nodding she was at a standstill until Lance-o-lot spoke.

"We can keep her." he offered. "She can stay here till morning and then she's free to leave." he raised an eyebrow. "Out of your hair but also not a prisoner."

Nobody spoke. Aurora had accepted that the murderers wouldn't be punished as they should be, Mulan was content following orders, Snow was considering the offer and Anya was convinced that her words drifted through them like water, resulting in a moment of silence.

"Alright it's settled...Young Anya will stay as our...guest, and can begin her journey a day late." Lance-o-lot spoke kindly, no malicious intent in his tone at all. truly hoping he had the perfect solution.

Anya was taken back to the prison, gentler this time, and alone. That was until Cora stepped out of the shadows.

"Cora." Anya's face lit up as she hurried to her old mentor's side, bowing quickly to prove her lasting respect for the woman who had pulled her up from her deepest pit of defeat and molded her into a queen.

"Dear little Anya..." There was a twisted delight in Cora's sweet tone. A wicked grin pulled at her lips. "28 years and you've not aged a day." She smiled, taking a strand of her rare red hair and twirling it in her fingers. "If you've hit an impasse, i can help you."

There was no surprise in Anya's eyes as she stared up at her mentor, more of an awe overcame her. This woman never ceased to amaze her. She could do anything.

"Of course such a favor requires one of equal value in return, my queen." she almost laughed. looking the girl up and down. examining her for changes, but alas she was the same naive little girl.

"Of course, of course." the red head answered with a nod of her head, seeming to crave the older woman's approval. "Anything you ask."

No sooner than Cora left was Anya given another surprise visitor, as a familiar blonde in a red jacket emerged through the doorway, earning an odd look from Anya. This wasn't part of Cora's plan, at least not that she knew, and Cora was never wrong.

"Common kid." Emma commanded gently, holding the door open, but Anya could do nothing but stare, her mouth agape. "You're coming with us, i talked to Mary-Margaret." hesitate and first Anya nodded, finally taking a slow step, then another, until she practically ran from the cell with nothing but a quick, mumbled _thank you. _Only to be stopped by the savior. "Let's be clear. If you do anything to endanger my family, anything so that i don't trust you..." she trailed off, glancing down to the handle of her gun tucked safely inside her belt.

Anya was astonished. This woman was little more than a stranger, and she was just...letting her follow. Did she really not know who she was? Didn't she understand what she'd done? Despite her gratitude, she couldn't help but look down on the foolish woman. If only she knew what was in store for her.

The day passed with the girls wondering the forest in tense silence, the only one who seemed unfazed by the redheaded elephant in the room was Mulan, who seemed more than confidant that she could take out the witch under any circumstance. When night fell, Anya was starving, her feet aching as she dragged them through the mud. This was a ridiculous way to travel.

"I think this is alright to make camp for the night." Snow and Mulan advised as they entered a clearing. It was silent except for the blowing of the wind.

"We can keep going." Emma said, but her idea was quickly shot down since the other two seemed determined to stop due to the presence of ogres.

_Ogres? _Anya wrinkled her nose at the thought of the large smelly creatures. She'd never come face to face with one herself, but she knew how disgusting they were, how brainless and pathetic of a species they were. Sure she'd heard the horror stories of a ravaged kingdom, but to her they were just that, little more than stories.

"Well then, i can help gather wood for the fire." Emma nodded, ready to head into the forest, only to be stopped by Snow White.

"Actually..." she trailed off, glancing around for a clue what to say. "I was thinking you could stay here and... guard Anya." The child groaned, arms crossed. It was painfully obvious she wasn't even worried about the little '_prisoner_' but rather keeping Emma in one place.

"I'm not useless, i can help." Emma began, but Snow wasn't even listening.

"Please Emma it would just make me feel so much better, you don't know the dangers of this world like I do." Emma reluctantly agreed and we began to roll out some blankets as the other two wandered into the dark. The silence seemed to grow heavier, Emma was visibly fuming from being left behind, and it became unbearable until the words slipped out of Anya's mouth.

"They're right you know." She caught Emma off guard, but some spark in her eye seemed almost glad that Anya had spoken, like she made the first move towards conversation. Even if it wasn't something the savior wanted to hear.

"Right about what?"

"Everything." They spoke quietly, digging out where the fire would go and setting up separate beds. "About the monsters, you wouldn't stand a chance against an ogre."

"I fought a dragon. I think i could handle an ogre." Anya considered it for a second, weighing the possibility. Finally shrugging, giving Emma a little more credit than before.

"I guess, but there are worse things than dragons out here." The redhead added, finally sitting down atop her makeshift bed. Her tone experienced for her age, and Emma knew she was telling the truth.

"Oh yea? Like what?" Emma took a seat quietly next to her, nothing but the pale moon illuminating their camp.

"Monsters, darkness, even a bandit at the right moment...and me."

Emma wanted to laugh, snickering lightly to herself, but the child's somber tone left her knowing better.

"They have every reason to fear me." Anya clenched her fists, almost shaking. "I've done horrible things as the queen's apprentice. All for power."

"That's not you anymore." Emma tried to reason, you've lived an entirely different life since then, become an entirely different person. "You don't have to define yourself by what you did-"

"And I would do them again." She cut off. Lifting her head from the shadows into the moonlight, her eyes glistening with determination. "I would do them again if it meant I could kill Regina. You don't need to worry about me here. I need to get home so i can face _The mayor._" The queen's petty title rolled off her tongue in a mock respect. She had been doubting herself lately, but the way Snow and Mulan, the way an entire town feared her. It was an acute wake up call. She was powerful. And was raised to not stop till she got what she wanted. Her confidence was restored, and she was unafraid of any consequence. It unsettled Emma, but she still didn't find the girl much of a threat.

"Hold on." She began, but was cut off by the breaking of nearby branches. Both girls jumped to their feet, approaching carefully to get a better look. The twigs on the bush were snapped, and Emma could make out footsteps. "Let's go kid." she said, pulling out her gun and leading the way. She found Snow white and the princess clad in pink wrestling, a knife pressed to her mother's throat. The gunshot rang through the air like thunder and suddenly Emma found everyone's eyes on her, terrified.

"Emma." Snow scalded. "What have you done?"

"I'm saving you." She replied, the gun trained on Aurora who had already backed away from her failed victim. Even Mulan, who had emerged from the bushes seemed displeased. Emma didn't understand why until the ground shook with footsteps and a thunderous roar pierced the air.

"You've killed us all."


End file.
